Field of Innocence
by Mighty Crouton
Summary: Confronted by Alucard, Integral is forced to reflect on her childhood memories and how they have cultivated her to being the Iron Maiden she is.
1. Prologue

  
**TITLE:** Field of Innocence   
**SONG:** "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence   
**AUTHOR:** Alyxandria Jolivet   
**RATING:** PG-13   
**CONTENT:** Dark Themes   
**GENRE:** Drama, Horror, Angst, Humor, you get the idea...   
**SUMMARY:** Never was good at Summaries. :D Basically, we have Integral who pauses to reflect on her childhood and just how it has affected her today. Quite a bit of reflecting, might I add. It explores reasons as to why she chooses not to mix blood with Alucard, as well as exploring the dynamics of her relationship with Alucard and Walter. Why she smokes Cigars, why she's so cold and distant, why she chooses to be so damn ambiguous, and other reasons. Never the less, I think I did a good job. ^_^ Enjoy!   


**:::::::::: present - prologue ::::::::::**

**............................**

_"I still remember the world   
From the eyes of a child   
Slowly those feelings   
Were clouded by what I know now"  
-- Evanescence, "Field of Innocence"_

**............................**

Click... click... 

click... click... 

Pools of ice twitch back and forth in idle boredom as that pearl-bleached gloved finger casually tests the trigger of her unloaded .38 calibur. 

Click.. click... 

click.. click... 

The response was the same. A firm, sharp sound of the spring that echoed inside that empty barrel. Strange, that such a silly, perhaps even annoying sound would ease Integral's mind. Firearms always did comfort her, at an almost maternal level. They protected her, rescued her numerous times. They were a way to relieve stress, set her mind at an ease, and even made her feel.. powerful. Guns gave Integral a god-like ability, the power of choice over a human being's life. How she could easily take it, how she could simply walk away. So simple to pull the trigger and end it all... so simple to draw the weapon back and slip it into her coat. So.. very... simple.. 

Click... click... click... 

It was a choice, one Integral has used numerous times in her life. The judge of life or death... Oh the ability to choose whether one must live or die. The sheer power of that single decision was honey-flavored and sweet, ecstatic at some level, if you must. One could say it began early in her childhood, when her last living relative betrayed her and she was forced with that decision. One that Integral wasn't required to make, but she did out of her own motives - despite her young age. Alucard was there, with ease he could have sliced the man's skull and dried him of his blood within moments... but Integral chose that duty for herself, chose to be the one to take his life. It would be that sense of power.. the rush.. the adrenaline that, from that point on, Integral would live for. 

Click.. click... 

click... 

"It's your choice." 

The voice was sudden and quite unexpected, grounding Integral from those fleeting observations and reflections of her relationship with power. One finger continues to caress the trigger, the hallowed click maintaining a patterned melody that plays across the rhythmn of the universe. Soft lips curl, revealing an enigmatic smile that seems almost out of place on the woman's carved features. 

"Must I repeat myself again, Alucard?" Her voice was smooth, a rich undertone that seemed to betray her feminity - breaking the silence of that room. 

In response, a low chuckle whispers behind her. An undefinable sound best described as death's howl rasped across the room as Alucard emerged from his shadow, the liquid substance molding to make his human-like form. Crimson washed clothes emerged, dressing him with old finesse - however, this time, Alucard is without his candy-tinted glasses and the wide-rimmed hat. The wretched sound evaporated with the shadows once his form was taken. 

Integral merely raises a lithe brow, finally turning to regard him in slight care. 

"Shades and hats are for those who wish to hide something. I have nothing to hide from you, Master, so why bother?" Alucard whispered, his dry throat giving off the darker volumes of his voice as he approaches Integral while casually reading whisps of her thoughts and curiousities. 

The Bureau Director pauses to eye Alucard, those pools of crystal blue stirring only a moment to delve into those rings of crimson before Integral's attentions return to the empty weapon that occupies her hand, setting the firearm down. She was avoiding eye-contact, and Alucard knew that very well. 

Integral always did have such a difficult time dipping into the pinpoint of black swimming in canyons of red and orange - no matter what vampire those crimson eyes belonged to. Eyes were the gateway to the soul, and looking at a creature such as a ghoul or a vampire or some other undead, Integral knew very well there was no soul behind those dead, illuminated pools. It was frightening and sickening for Integral - a devote christian to the church - to see the physical manifestation of the dead and look into the face of a man who willingly lost his soul. It was this that made Alucard so frightening, so repulsing, so disgusting to Integral. 

The vampire reads these thoughts of mixed repulsion and dread, which edged him to step closer to his master, knowingly pushing the woman's buttons in all the right ways. _Ah, but perhaps your thoughts misguide your fears. Perhaps it is not that I have no soul that disturbs you, but rather what little soul I've left reflects the man I once was... and I believe, master, that terrifies you._

Sir Hellsing says nothing in reply to those thoughts, her mind shut off and blank from Alucard's proddings. Not necessarily barring her pet out, merely wiping her thoughts clean and letting her focus on the here and now. It was a skill Integral acquired from the ten years she lived with her servant, one that did her quite the amount of good and unnerved Alucard to no end. 

The Master's pet smirks with amusement, a fang lazily overlapping his lowerlip as he drew closer to Integral while words casually hiss from his throat. "I'm curious, Master. Why do you continue to refuse my offer?" 

Alucard's blunt question surprises Integral. She did not expect her servant's curiousity to dwell in her own thoughts, ones he could easily read and delve into without bothering to waste his breath. "Truly, Alucard. Why bother asking such a petty question?" 

Smiling in mock anticipation, the servant vampire steps into the light and casts a shadow over Integral. He maintains this stand for a brief moment before leaning his upper body into the mahogony desk, arm arched and the weight of his head supported by one hand. "I believe your reasons for refusing the offer of a No Life King stem beyond your pathetic spirituality, morals, and loyalty to your family name." 

The Woman of Steel's ashen lashes narrow around the almonds of her azure eyes, a single lock of hair gently plucked by Alucard's free hand. The waltz of amusement circles in his eyes, as he kneads the spill of iced blonde between his index and fore-finger - watching the threads fall from his contact. Integral slaps his hand away as she grew annoyed with him, causing the vampire to do it once more. Gently pushing the envelope, testing the tension on the leash, prodding the extent of his Master's fury. "Is that so, Alucard? And what might these reasons be?" 

The pet's mouth curves into a wider smile, exposing the ivory glint of his fangs as orbs of fluorescent red follow Integra's steel gaze, challenging the Hellsing into a staring contest. "Why do you grow so distant from me?" 

One lithe brow raises, Integral's intense eyes unflinching as she is forced to swim circles in Alucard's dead, red orbs... soul abandoned behind those twin bits of red. The soul was the very epitome of a man's conscious, his ability to enter Heaven or Hell. Without that ability, he loses his common sense and care to follow certain rules as they no longer apply to him. As such, his compassion for humanity is sharply limited and he loses that single passion seperating the damned from the living - Empathy. 

Alucard had no smart retort, no laughing gesture, nothing to meet Integral's thoughtful revelation. His smile merely widened as his gaze buried into her eyes, veying for control in the most childish of ways. 

"Answering a question with a question? Alucard, I haven't the time for games. Get to the point or leave," Integral mutters in growing irritation. 

"Thou dost think the woman be impatient, ignorant, or a mix," The pet chuckles at his play of words, the roll throaty and dark. "But truly, Master. Why so distant? If I recall, ten years ago you were a bit more close and willing to speak your mind. Not so afraid of the monster under your bed.. Always asking silly little questions and unafraid to touch me... but now our talks are so distant and professional.. you even refuse to meet my gaze as you once did.." 

"Alucard, if I wasn't so certain, I would say you are acting.. nostalgic," Integral's brow levelled with the other, the competition of gazes felt ignored by both combatants for the time being - their conversation suddenly becoming personal. 

The rings of red close, and for a moment his features are shed of their monstrous flavor - making him seem... terribly too human. This is present only for a brief moment until a smile curves Alucard's lips once more, revealing the light peak of one fang. "Your childhood was one of my more treasured memories," the monster in the visage of a man truthfully answers. _Yes, Master. I miss it._

Integral allows a sound if displeasement escape her lips, Hnnn. Finally, she answers his question regarding her distance of him only as levelly as she can, her voice still at a monotone pitch. "I grew up." 

Alucard shakes his head, sending leaves of that inky, unattached substance that is his hair in a disarray over his pale features. "No. You are still a child." 

The heat of Integral's temper and sensitivity towards that annoying statement merely amuses Alucard. He takes a broad step to her side, the distance between both entirely too limited. Alucard's gaunt figure leans forward, face floating mere inches from Integral's as hands slam eitherside of her head, fingers curving into the leather frame of that armchair. The scent of old blood intermixed with wine causes Sir Hellsing's nose to twist in repulsion and disgust, her stomach churning while Alucard dips into those twin pulls of azure - unflinching, undaunting. 

"Wear what mask you wish to, Master. Pretend to be the fearless leader you are. Hide behind that wall of humorless apathy. You cannot shell yourself away from me. You will always be that same little girl.. and I'm aware you know this too." 

"Alucard.... step back," Integral's unwavered demand was crystal clear, yet her pet didn't care to comply, and this only irritated her more. 

As Alucard's frame leans in closer, The Woman of Steel presses further into the chair - practically molding herself into the solid surface in order to maintain at least some distance between her and this vampire. If there is one thing Integral detests, it is violation of personal space, and right now Alucard is pushing all those violations... making her very uncomfortable. Removing one hand from the frame of the chair, Alucard's index finger curves under Integral's chin - tilting it upwards. The bureau director sharply moves her head away from this contact - flesh repulsed at his touch, turning her cheek to meet him. 

"That is why you refuse to drink my blood. You would no longer have reason to hide your true self.. to hide behind your responsibilities, loyalties, and morals.. You would finally play the part of a No Life King than pretend to be one as you have all this years. You would no longer be that strong little lady I have come to fondly remember..." Alucard's words spill from his lips at their close proximity. "Don't you remember, Master? Have you not the heart to recall?" 

"I choose not to remember.." 

"Why?" 

"You know the answer to that question." 

"..So frail... so innocent... requiring the protection of those around you... A woman still in the mind and body of a little girl, raped of her childhood by God.." 

Integral's eyes dangerously narrow. "Do not bring God into this subject, Alucard." 

"...But was it not God who took your father..? Was it not he who planted the seed of evil in your uncle's heart? Was it not this God you so willingly love in, believe in, speak to, and devote yourself to.. that brought you to me...?" Alucard's smile broadened, mocking Integra and amusing himself in the same breath. "You miss those days, even if you grew up so quickly.." 

"Alucard.." 

"..Such a little girl, even now... still that little girl.. Your humanity, one you constantly push away... You pretend to be no different than the very things you choose to hunt, seperated only by a pulse." Alucard's grin of malice melts into gentle smile, a few fingers dancing across the spill of antique blonde. "That is why I choose to bother you.. to annoy you. To re-awaken those emotions, that humanity still lurking in your soul.. To remind you that you are, indeed, still human.. Master." 

Integral was becoming tired of this, her body felt tied to the chair at Alucard's proximity, glaring up at him with a hint of anger. 

"You remember.. how could you not?" Alucard's voice hissed from his throat with an almost predatorial thrill. "Admit you remember." 

Integral says nothing, but the answer did not require words. Already her mind was flooded by the past of a child trapped inside the world of maturity. 

As the memories came to her, Alucard could do little but close his eyes as he paused to share them with his master. 

It all came back... 

********************************************************   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** To me, I felt Field of Innocence was the perfect theme for Integral "Iron Maiden" Hellsing. It seemed to define her more personal self, beyond the duties and goal-motivations of what we see in the Anime. I speak particularily about episode 10, when Integral's dreams venture into the more carefree necessities of childhood before thrust into the burden of responsibility. Integra, ultimately, has had no childhood. Her father died, her uncle tried to kill her, and she was raised by a monster and a butler - neither which are the best rolemodels. 

So, thinking on Integral, it wouldn't be unwise to assume that maybe.. a part of her wishes she could go back to that innocence, a piece of her forcefully taken some years back. That sweet naivity, the ability to believe and depend on everyone, to trust in everything with that same innocence. A world raped from her at the tender age of thirteen - yet still lives fresh in her mind. 

At the same time, it was those weaknesses that let her Uncle hunt her down as easily as he did. It would be those weaknesses that created the very dynamics of her relationship with Alucard presently. It would be those weaknesses that made Integral frail, mortal... human. 

Integral does not like being weak. She does not enjoy being frail. One could even go so far as to say she hates being mortal. All of which are human characteristics. So she takes great measures to be a human who, at the same time, is not human at all. 

Alucard, as annoying as he is, is the only one who dares to try to re-awaken those characteristics of humanity still clinging to Integral. Reminding her that she is frail, reminding her that she is emotional, reminding her that she is weak, reminding her that she is mortal. And the only way to shed away those weaknesses that cling to her like a bitter nuance is to submit herself as a true No Life King. There is no other way. Integral can either choose to continue playing her game of pretend, or she could truly /become/. 

And that's what makes the decision so damn difficult to make. Be the very thing she yearns to be(A being of no weakness, no limitations, no disabilities unlike mortality), traded only for a great price(Her humanity). 

I look forward to seeing you guys in future chapters! :D We will be seeing Integral's childhood and the chapters will be indexed as follows -   
    Year One - (age fourteen)   
    Year Two - (age fifteen)   
    Year Three - (age sixteen)   
    Year Four - (age seventeen)   
    Year Five - (age eighteen)   
    Year Six - (age nineteen)   
    Year Seven - (age twenty)   
    Year Eight - (age twenty-one)   
    Year Nine - (age twenty-two)   
    Year Ten - (age twenty three)   
    Present/Epilogue - (age twenty four) 

We'll be discovering just what makes Integral tick. How her past makes her who she is now, her relationships between Walter and Alucard as she grew. Some of its going to be cute, so I hope you have a strong stomach. Other parts are going to be quite angsty, so again, I hope you have a strong stomach. 

Look forward to seeing you guys next chapter. :D Remember. R&R ;) 


	2. Year one  Age fourteen

Before I begin, I would like to toss in some notes of total thanks. :D

**Mysterious Girl:** Aiya! :D Danke s'much. ^^;; Although, I blame my easy grasp on the characters because of mindless AIM RP ;P Yesh, ah'm sad. I hope you enjoyed reading the prologue as I did writing it!  
**TeaRoses:** Angst will have to be expected as much as I loathe it. But don't worry! She doesn't get angsty in her adultlife xD~ It is all in her teen years.. But who isn't angsty then? I love Integral almost as much as I love Bernadotte(Cowboy biatch from the Manga) and Young Walter. Mmm.. Berniieee... X3~~  
**Shikome Kido Mi:** Oh I definitely plan to keep writing this regardless of reviews. I just plain don't like the way most Hellsing fic is handled, so I'm venting in my own way :D Like mommy always says 'If you don't like the fic, don't sit there and bitch. Just write one you /do/ like z.z' My hat tilts to Red Anne Bonney(). She and I share many similar opinions with how Hellsing should be handled with the Nazi Fist of PERFECTION. However, I bet when she reads this(if she ever does), she'll hate this fic.   
"Alucard's not grinning enough! What's with these dumb flashbacks?! I would have you know Integral would not cower at Aluc's touch!!!! WOMAN OF STEEL! X| God, where do you fic writers come from?! HELL!?" :D That's okay, though! Everyone has their own tastes. ^__^ All in good humor, Red! :D  
**Steal:** *blushes* Thankyou :D  
**Yue No Miko:** *dances with the other Integral Fan*. There is only one other character cooler than Integra and that's Young Walter. Butlers, Nazis, and Wire oh my! xD  
**Cheeky_bear007:** Oh, thanks a lot. :D I must tell you, RPing really does shape up one's writing, especially with someone with such a short attention span such as I. 9.9

Okay. Now, focus on story ~_~  
Before you read, I'd ask you to go to www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~solid/e/11-10.html - It'll give you a visual idea of what's going on. Like I warned before, we are going to see Integral at her cutest and her angstiest. I really hope you can stomach. :D These are, after all, her teenage years.  
Enjoy!  
VISUAL AID - (www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~solid/e/11-10.html) 

**:::::::::: year one - age fourteen :::::::::: **

............................ 

_ "I never really feel quite right  
I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong  
Everytime I look at you, you seem so alive  
Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it  
I'm following every footstep  
Baby on your own you take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine.  
Shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burning out."  
-- Mr. Big, "Shine"_

** ............................ **

"Why are you wearing those silly glasses?" 

"Master does not like my sense of fashion? I'm hurt.." 

"No, that's not it... its just that I don't understand why you are wearing them since we are inside..." 

"Well, why are you wearing your glasses?" 

"That's different."

"Why so?"

"Because my eyesight is poor. I need to wear these since they have corrective lenses, they help me see. But you aren't wearing the sort of glasses I'm wearing. You are wearing shades."  
"There is a difference?"

"Well, of course there is. I have to wear my glasses in order to see, no matter where I go. Sunglasses are for blocking out the sun."

"Yes.."

"Well, that's why it doesn't make sense. Why are you wearing sunglasses in the house... at night?"

"Why do you wear your socks in the house?"

"That's difference since that's a habit. Normally people do wear their socks in the house. But wearing sunglasses at night in the house isn't something people do every day... er.. night."

"How many people have you seen in another house at night?"

"...Errr.... well... not many..."

"Exactly. So, Master, you could be wrong. There could be quite the amount of people as I speak walking about, talking about, and sleeping about with their sunglasses on as we continue to debate the subject and it would be you who isn't normal as you are the only person not wearing a pair at this time. So, I suppose, the better question would be... Why aren't you wearing a pair of sunglasses, Master?"

The vampire's lips curved into a smile, the pale features of his face framed by layers of inky, unkept hair. He was obviously pleased with himself, however arguing with a fourteen year old was not really the best thing he should be doing at the time. Alucard, with his new found freedoms, could be roaming the scapes of England, exploring the mansion to see its updates and changes, re-acquainting himself with his old friend and combat-in-arms Walter... but no. Alucard chose to spend every day.. every hour.. every minute.. almost every second of his attentions on this human girl. She who is leader to Hellsing. She who is his master. She who is quite the entertainment.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the Master pressed her lips together as her mind began to formulate another prod towards her servant. "Well, I don't like your shades. I can't see your eyes. You don't realize how rude it is to hide your eyes. I can't tell what you are looking at!"

"Would Master rather I take my shades off?" Alucard's grin merely widened, a fang casually overlapping his lowerlip.

The girl did not seem affected by this display of teeth, however those twin pools of iced blue did stray from his intense gaze hidden beneath the lense of his glasses.. and rather towards the flash of ivory before locking back onto those disks of yellow that seperated her from Alucard's stare.

"Well... Yes!"

"...But I don't want to..." The vampire challenged, his grin only seeming to widen.

"Well, I want you to," The Master says with a gruff voice, trying to assert some sense of authority in her tone which was almost... really too cute.

"You can't make me..." Alucard answered tauntingly, somewhat shifting his head from side to side.

"Oh, you are so childish! Why don't you act your age?"

"Might I remind you I'm five hundred years old. Since you have never lived that long, whose to say I'm /not/ acting my age?"

The girl glared at Alucard, unable to think of a comeback for those lines. Her legs brushed uncomfortably over his thigh, rustling the velvet fabric of his red coat with one foot. She squirmed a little, balancing her weight at a more comfortable seated position on his lap, still facing him undauntingly. It amused Alucard to no ends... here this girl was, ascendent of the infamous Abaraham Van Hellsing. He, the reluctant pet, under the authority of this child. Inhuman, soulless, godless, a monster.. with an adolescent girl turned towards him while sitting on his lap - legs spread and placed either side of his waist as she tried to vey authority over him through a combat of childish wits.

Alucard loved it.

The girl continued to seethe. Having failed in the battle of wits, she moved to assert control of the situation by physical means. One arm extended, the girl reached to take those shades from her servant's face. Alucard's head tilted back as those small fingers brushed the air - trying to clutch the pair of shades. His mocking, laughing grin was merely met with another surge of determination that fueled the young Hellsing. She pulled herself forward, fingertips finally kissing the cool, metal rims of those sunglasses and plucking them from his face with one quick sweep back as she withdrew her hand from his face.

"Masteeeer...." Alucard mockingly whined, as the young Hellsing scrutinized the sunglasses.

She raised the glasses to her face, blinking at her servant through two layers of lenses - one corrective, the other tinted. The girl proceeded to study Alucard at this new visual perspective, eyes following the loose folds of his thick coat, the rather outdated fashion of his vest and shirt, then trailing over the pale flesh of his neck and finally settling on those pools of intense red that gazed back at her in the aire of a challenge. Her own, soft blue eyes dipped into the needlepoint pupils floating in canyons of crimson. She felt her stomach slightly knot while matching gazes with the monster, yet refused to look away due to morbid curiousity.

"What's.. it feel like to be... a vampire..?" The words finally broke the eerie silence that interrupted their childish debates and games, spoken with a broken rhythm by the Hellsing heir.

"Dead." Alucard replied with ease, tilting his head and casting a shadow over his features as his unwavered gaze followed his master's eyes.

"...No, that's not what I meant. I mean, what does it emotionally effect you..? Like, how do you compare yourself to other people?"

"Do you remember when you held that gun?" Alucard replied, his mind suddenly dipping into the memories and thoughts his master was currently combating now that he reminded her of the incident six months before.

"I.. do.." Integral became distraught at the resurfacing of this event. 

Alucard disliked this weakness of hers. Even if she was just a child, he did not want an emotional burden for a Master. He knew it would take him great lengths to steer this girl away from the traumatic experience that occured. How he would do this was another thing entirely, one he wasn't certain of. Despite Alucard's grand age and many experiences, he was never one to raise a child nor witness the young of humans being raised - it was above him to care for such domestic authority.

Despite the sensitive subject, Alucard could not help but smile. He was completely new and inexperienced to what was occuring now and what would come before him. Never has he had a Master that was not only a woman, but also just a little girl. Previous Hellsing adult males were predictable and noteworthy - with that same aire of authority and arrogance. But what would be of this girl? This child he was so uncertain of, so willing to learn about?

In truth, neither knew the other very well. And their Master - Servant relationship would be a grand test for both of them. The Pet who has never once served under the commands of little girls, and The Master who held the leash to a power capable of dismembering thirty men within seconds.

This balance of power was... hilarious. And it amused and irritated Alucard to no end.

"Tell me, Master.. Do you recall what it felt like to hold that gun?"

"I do," She answered weakly.. The master's voice was so shaky, so unsure, so afraid..

"What was that feeling..?" Uncharacteristic of his personality, Alucard's voice was gentle and comforting. How he despised these weaknesses of hers.. it only reminded him just how human the Hellsing Heir really was.. it reminded him that he was serving.. a human. This made Alucard very bitter.

"...I felt like.. like I could do anything, and no one could stop me. That he couldn't hurt me, no one could hurt me... but.. but I could hurt them..." Her voice was confused. Never the less, her eyes never wavered from the intense gaze of Alucard. Still watching the vampire beneath the layers of her glasses and his shades.

"That..." Alucard began, his voice returning to that thick, predatorial drawl. "..is exactly what I experience every second of my eternal life."

She seemed so interested, eyes wide and mouth slightly agap as her imagination extended beyond its limited bounds with that thought in mind. However, these thoughts were quickly surpressed by morals and honor as taught by a dead father, leaving her to break eye contact with her servant. Alucard merely watched, unphased as she mentally berated herself for 'impure' thoughts.

The heartbeat of another living being suddenly kissed the air in dramatic resound. Alucard's smile curved over the thin of his bland lips, the pulse of a familiar human dancing off the tip of his tongue. He could smell the warmth of this person's blood, how it slowly rushed.. and the nuance of decay as the individual was aging.. Finally, the vampire spoke, his voice monotone and soft, rasped due to the tire of voice unused for fifty years. "Walter...."

The Butler in question knocked softly on the door connected to the office. "Mmmm. Lady Hellsing, your tea is ready."

The Master's eyes widened, those pools of iced blue twitching slightly between the door and Alucard. Her Pet's enhanced senses still took her by surprise, and she could only stare at the vampire in awe. This all but lasted a minute before a knock came to the door again. "Lady Hellsing?"

"Coming Walter!" The girl drew off Alucard's sunglasses from her face and placed them on the table. She slipped off her vampire's lap and proceeded to stride towards the oaken door barring her from the outside world. The Master twisted the knob and pulled the door open, revealing her butler and more recent caretaker who stood waiting behind.

"Mmm, there you are. You're instructor will be waiting for you in the kitchen as well. You are to begin shooting practice later this evening, so do wear something more practical lest you ruin your dress," Walter spoke formally and dutifully, gazing down at the girl with his soft, ocean blue eyes.

Lady Hellsing merely smiled with a bit of excitement, clasping her hands together. She turned around to meet Alucard's naked gaze, regarding his predatorial glare with ease. "Your company was a pleasure, Mr. Alucard. I await tomorrow for later conversation!" Bowing her head once, the girl sped out of the room and out of Alucard's range of hearing.

The vampire merely remained, lounging on the large leather chair that his former master often occupied, eyes drifting over the portrait of the Hellsing who did not have the strength nor ability to control him some fifty years back. How old he became...

"It appears Lady Hellsing has taken quite the liking to you. Quite the difference, as compared to her descendents before her," Walter's voice interrupted the silence Alucard was so accustomed to, however the vampire felt eased at the presence of an old friend so welcomed the human company.

"It is, God of Death," Alucard tasted these words, unused for fifty years until now.. how old it tasted, like aged wine. Simply exquisite.

"It has been a long time since anyone has called me that." Walter smiled, stepping into the room and turning to regard the portrait of Alucard's current attentions. Sharp blue eyes kiss the detailed features of the former Hellsing, head lightly bowed to honor the memory of this great man.

"How terrible it must be to age, become ill, and die," Alucard wondered allowed, his hand extending over the shades left by his master on the desk before him, taking them with one hand and idly tracing the rims with gloved fingers.

A lop-sided smile drew over Walter's old features as he regarded Alucard with that same, friendly aire as he did five decades back. "Tsh. For us old English men, even aging can be fun. It is merely an experience one must enjoy while it lasts."

Alucard tapped his chin lightly, before rerouting the topic to a more important subject that bothered him. "She's weak."

The butler raised a brow at this curious play of words, turning to face the vampire and studying the ageless features, yet unchanged from when he last remembered him during World War II. "Well, she is only a child. Not to mention having just overcome a rather traumatic experience. Most people who experience that sort of trauma often don't recover for years.. if they ever recover."

Alucard grew bitter with this thought. He certainly did not want to be ruled by a weak-minded, emotionally distraught young woman. The vampire was so used to being under the authority of men who were human but at the same time.. did not share those human qualities. They were above human, and almost inhuman. It made his servitude almost liveable, knowing he was under the authority of those above average human beings.. But to be stuck with a girl who expressed only the more emotional, more weak side of humanity was an insult to Alucard's abilities. And it bothered him.

"I can't let her continue to tread in that direction of self-destruction."

"Alucard. The girl needs comfort. She needs a friend right now.. not an instructor nor an enemy," Walter's voice was firm with a length of authority to the vampire.

"God of Death.. Is she not the leader of Hellsing? Does she not share the blood of my masters? She has the strengths.. the potential, I've witnessed it myself when she awoke me. But these thoughts that dwell with her are repressing the qualities that make her a Hellsing," The monotone of Alucard's voice maintained that rasped flow, as he raised his eyes to meet an old friend and bury those pools of red into the aged man's eyes.

Walter sighed, pressing his lips together as he patiently reflected the vampire's words. "Give her time."

The Servant to Hellsing raised from his seat then, and walked towards the shadows, wanting a solitary moment to himself given his unease and discomfort of the situation he has been forced into. Words slip from his lips as he passed Walter, hushed but clear. "..Tell me, God of Death... What is her name?"

The question somewhat startled the butler, who in turn raised a brow before speaking. "Six months and you do not know her name?"

Alucard merely shook his head, sending that unattached, black substance that was his hair into a faint disarray over his features. "I have not spoken to her until a few weeks ago, when she finally managed to stop grimacing whenever I approached her. And even then, I have been unable to read her mind other than whisps of thoughts since she is clouded by the memories of that incident.."

"...I see... Her name is Integral."

"Ah..... Integral. 'Possessing everything essential - entire', I recall is the meaning of that word. Proper name.. for the last living ascendent of Hellsing," With those words, Alucard's form dipped into the inky properties of his shadow and he left Walter alone to reflect on all that was said.

**............................ **

The muffled whimper of a child was ignored through the night. The girl clung to her sheets, as if fearing seperation from her bed during the dive of unpleasant slumber tainted by nightmares. Her brow was slick with beads of sweat, thin body layered with nightgowns in order to maintain a feeling of sanctuary through layers of clothes and blankets. But no blanket, no nightgown, nor any amount of false security could help her survive another night.

There was an unattached sigh that flooded the room. It was seperated and tired... yet coming from every direction. Accompanying the voice, shadows began to move in an impulse of their own. The black, inky substance solidified and shaped Alucard's human form - the red velvet of his coat contrasting with the shadows of his master's room. Those canyons of red twitched back and forth as he observed the Hellsing girl going through yet another bout of unpleasant dreams, watching her fight ghosts of her recent past - and trying to win a losing battle.

Moments passed like this, until Alucard was finally motivated to move away from his stilled position and sit upon the bed with the girl. His Master naturally stood up from this disturbance, wild eyes opening and searching the room with mixed bewilderment and fear. Those iced eyes inherited by the single man who defeated Alucard some one hundred years ago found his own, and clashed with his inhuman red gaze for only a moment until she recognized her servant. Seeking comfort in another living being, this descendent of those who mastered him pulled her weak body from the bed and pressed her thin frame to his, hiding beneath the layers of his coat as she wept.

Alucard could do nothing but sit there. He was a creature of destruction and murder.. not a being capable of comforting scared little girls. Never the less, her emotions made him feel distraught, since she seemed to awaken something in him that he thought to be rid of some five centuries ago - Sympathy. One gloved hand raised, fingertips unaccustomed to affection tracing over the thin whisps of her iced hair.

He knew then she was going to be his weakness.. his only weakness. Not necessarily because his master was young.. nor was it because she was a woman. Neither was it due to her own weaknesses, her own inability to live over the trauma that occured before. Rather, it was his growing compassion for this girl, such an emotion that he never truly had.. even as a human. It bothered Alucard a great deal, knowing he had grown a connection to this child and such a bond would merely strengthen as time passed.. and he could do nothing about it, given the ties to Hellsing pressed upon him by her descendent.

As his master continued to cry against a cold, stiff body as the night passed, Alucard could do little but trace his fingers over her hair with gentleness so very unknown to him before. And sigh. 

******************************************************   
AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Heh hehehe! This was quite chapter to write, actually. I always pictured Alucard driving the young Integral up the wall, however there relationship was not quite as tense or distant as it was now. They were still two ducks who were curious of one another. 

The way I see it, Alucard's proddings and irritation at this stage might have been amusement for him at this point, but at the same time it gave Integral experience with how she should deal with her pet. Iron clad fist, unwavered demands, and she would best him lest he would mock her and ignore her demands. It is like giving the future doctor who would cure Cancer a toy medical kit when he was ten - setting the path for experience. 

The background between Walter and Alucard is found in the Manga, with which I was able to find a lovely resource to read on - even if it was only a few caps worth - (). I sort of stole that line about 'Old Englishmen Aging', so please forgive me 9_9 I just had to add it. I just had to! 

I sort of assumed Walter returned to Hellsing shortly after the betrayal of Integral's uncle. The girl, having no living relation to take care of her, would probably have been tossed into foster care no matter her rank and bloodline. Walter, who has deep ties with her father given his background, probably lead a rather boring retirement and was willing to honor an old friend's memory by taking care of the orphaned daughter. He was, undoubtedly, her god-father. And such a relationship stayed. Thus, we see Walter! :D 

Anywhoo, this Chapter is the very roots of Alucard and Integral's relationship. Alucard is not really used to being around children, and he certainly has never watched one grow up. Perhaps from a distance, he saw the Hellsings before Integral grow, but I doubt he interacted with them since he was probably occupied with the adult Hellsings. Integral is an exception. She is the last one, there are no older Hellsings. So, Alucard is forced to watch her grow up and become an important aspect of her adolescent life. During this critical growth period, he would find himself attached to her and the bond of their relationship would string more deeply than any other two character in the series 'Hellsing'. She is not just his master, and he is not just her servant. It is no longer a strict business-partner relationship like the Hellsings before. It is more emotional and it is more spiritual. 

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I look forward to seeing you next time. :D Remember. R&R makes Baby Jesus happy xD~~ 


	3. Year two  Age fifteen

**EDIT:** Okay, fixed Mina to represent Lucy. You can tell from my awful abilities just how I have never seen/read Hellsing nor read Dracula. - I just love the characters is all =P I got Mina confused with Lucy. AHHH! Bad me! But here you go! 

Sorry for the absence. I'm back. I had this string of writing, and I couldn't stop it. So there is no editing here. This is the actual rough draft. I'll go back later and fix it. Until then, I hope you enjoy it raw. 

**Fate VII:** I wrote it! Tada!  
**DruidMaelgwyn:** Working on it...   
**Saiko-chan:** Updated, are you still angry? =)  
**Honeybear:** You may love the idea.. but does Integral? I think we know the answer to THAT  
**Elbereth Silimaur:** Alucard has no feelings. He simply has an ethical code and ties, unfortunately.  
**Sweet Misery:** Yer gettin' more!  
**:** Integral's a pretty tough cookie even now for what she's been through, I like to think!  
**Thowra:** Still writing..!  
**Naraku:** I hope you like it =)  
**Melrose Stormhaven:** I myself like the way Walter and Alucard interact  
**Stella:** You get a lot of switching of tenses in this fic. Because I'm a bad writer. Heh. But, you'll also get a lot of switching of perspective too - which might confuse people. While the summary DOES state it is about Integral's past, it is also about Walter and Alucard, how they dealt with her in those years. So lots of POV switching.  
**Danielle:** I hope you waited long enough!  
**sidhepuella:** Again, tense switching... Yeah, I know...  
**TeaRoses:** Not unwritten, merely taking years to update!  
**Jules:** Thank you  
**Fanatic:** Thanks!  
**The Matriarch Mavina:** No, go right on ahead! 

Visual Aid - http:www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/%7Esolid/itadaki-2/kuruizaki.html   
Song Aid - Burn by The Cure 

**:::::::::: year two - age fifteen :::::::::: **

............................

_"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe  
Whispering me away from you  
"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep You know that you will always lose This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl... "  
But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
-- The Cure, "Burn"_

**............................**

Cold breath baptised the space between the young girl and vampire, the cold sensation causing the child's face to flush, blood rising to warm the cool flesh. The body's immediate reaction amused Alucard, a tongue sliding out slightly to moisten bland lips as he forced another dead breath from his useless lungs. 

This time the girl's nose twitched before she turned to her side, face twisted in repulsion.. probably due to the scent of decay clinging to her hair and skin as her servant vampire remained stationed above her - legs placed at either side, arms arched over her shoulder, the air creating a gap between the living and the undead. 

Becoming bored with this, Alucard proceeded to scrutinize the child underneath him, bloodshot eyes tracing her features in the darkness of her room. 

Integral's tawny skin was a remanence of her mother's indian background, it was as if the woman had taken place of the little girl before Alucard's eyes at that moment now. He could taste the traces of mango, papaya, and sharp spices on her flesh. A deep growl rattled the back of his dry throat as he imagined the texture of her skin under his tongue, tempted to press... but... that would be a violation. Such is the life of a pet who takes joy in pleasing his master... even if it required hendering his own desires. 

She couldn't be far more older than his wife, when he had one. When was that? When he was a human? Ah, memories best forgotten, ones that make him bitter. Alucard shifted his position as he stood over Integral, steadying his weight into a perch as he arched his knees and created a bridge with his legs, the girl slumbering between them - all the while focusing his attention on repulsive memories of his past. Not that Alucard is bitter because he chose to become a vampire, far be it. Rather.. it reminded him of a time where he wasn't strong, where he was weak, where he had a soul, where he was mortal..... 

The man smirked, the long threads of his black hair snaking down with gravity, lengthening.. extending... becoming thicker.. blanketing Alucard and Integral as he hovered like a vulture inspecting an animal struggling to live. 

Who was his wife? Ah, he can't remember. But he does know she was young, like her. She was also weak... very weak.. but perhaps that's what charmed his sadistic side, the idea that the woman depended on him like poor three legged bitch begging for a few scrapings off the table. She was the only one who worshipped him out of free will as opposed to fear. The pheasants, the judges, the other lords.. be they what they will.. ah, they always feared for their lives. Alucard preyed on that fear, however there was always that exception. A brave, honest man who stood before the mad king... that always gave Alucard greater pleasure. 

She was like that, really. She loved him, adored him, worshipped him.. to the point of committing suicide when his enemies entered the castle so she wouldn't burden his escape. That amount of dedication had charmed the man. Then there was Lucy, same age, same ruthless dedication - even if she was influenced by his powers. It made no difference, right? Anyone of strong will could easily resist him... they were both pathetic. 

Alucard took this into account, focusing on Integral as he compiled these recollections.. reflecting, comparing, contrasting... 

Other than age, the similarities stopped short. Where his wife and Lucy were weak willed and pathetic, this girl was strong and intimidating. Where his women behaved as his dogs, this girl behaved as his master. 

This abused Alucard's pride, but the cost was nil in comparison to his excitement. 

He moved forward, the leather of his suit contrasing the silken sheets as he bent over in one jerky move, liquid muscles flexing as Alucard adjusted himself so that he was now a kiss away from Integral's face, hands placed eitherside of her head, long fingers rippling the sheets under the support of his weight. 

A wild grin forced handsome features to suddenly take a reflection of menace, knealing low as he drew his mouth open and held his head over Integral's neck - those twin ivory sickles bridging her throat. 

...oh... it was orgasmic... thrilling.... fantastic.. words could not describe. His mind focused on the fantasy of ripping her head off, bathing himself in the rich virginic blood of her forefathers, lapping at her skin as it cascaded over the cream sheets and expensive silks. Suckled it from her soaked hair.... 

Alucard's eyes became wild as he experienced this overwhelming desire... A year... two years is too long... he had to have her blood... he had to... or else he was going to go mad... 

The experience reminded him of yet another recollection he longed to elliminate from his mind. 

The memory caused Alucard to tremble, the sensation vibrating his teeth which scrapped off a layer of skin. Abraham Van Hellsing, though wise in ways, was not very know how in the management of vampires. The man, with strong religious moral and devotion to the lord, had restricted Alucard from drinking the blood of any living creature not soon after the Germans surrendered, and the alliance won the war. This included Abraham's own blood, the very blood that maintained the bond between master and servant. 

As such sad stories go, Alucard lived off of medical blood, lost grips with what little sanity he maintained, watched his own body rot, spoke against Abraham's orders, and nearly decapitated his own master. 

...Alucard was suffering. He was starving, deprived of the very essential necessity to continue functioning. Abraham was a fool. A good fool, but a fool. 

Recalling the torture Alucard had to endure in that span of time so many years back, he wanted more than ever to simply crush his young master's body and chew every last piece of her flesh for any traces of blood until she was completely drained of the substance. 

Alucard's jaw twitched... 

SCHNIP....! TWANG...! 

The room began to spin as Alucard lost his focus point, fangs drawing parallel lines over the girl's tawny flesh as he fell far away from her. His body, in turn, became limp and fell over her light figure - forcing Integral to wake up with alarm as her figure was now emersed in the cold flesh of a corpse. Integral shrieked as the blurry image of a headless vampire laying ontop of her became ever so clear, legs kicking out frantically to throw the thing away before it tainted her. Maggots began to squirm from inside the body's cavity, blanketing the bed as they searched for the vampire's missing head. 

"We haven't much time." Came a familiar voice, rushing from the corner. 

Integral rolled off the bed and screamed, taking no time to heed the warning as her focus was to get the hell away from whatever that was. 

Where the voice came, a sprint of feet emerged. One strong arm encircled Integral's waist as she maintained her screaming, heaving her tiny figure and supporting her weight onto a hip as he made a mad dash towards the door. Once entering the hallways, Integral's already struggling eyesight was flushed with bright lights - the difficulty of seeing suddenly taking greater proportions. However, sight was not a necessity in identifying the figure that had seized her away from the decapitated image she had just witness. 

"Walter, what is going on? What was that thing..? Oh god, Walter, this is a nightmare.." 

"Integral, I will explain later. Right now we must act quickly," Walter muttered as he dropped the girl onto her feet, grabbed her wrist, and maintained his dash across the hall and towards the stairway. 

"......I....But... what..?" 

"I don't have time, we must do this and we must do this now before it is too late." Walter ordered the young girl, his sudden change of character evolved into something very different from what Integral is familiar with. 

"....What would that be?" 

"You have to feed him. Now. Before he gets out of control... Oh god, this isn't suppose to happen... this has never happened before.. he still hunts, he still drinks. I don't understand.. it's only been two years since the seal was replinished, why is it breaking now...? It isn't time yet..!" 

"....W-w-wait.. Walter... Feed him? Feed who? What are you talking about? Owe... Walter, please let go of me? Let go of me now! I demand it! Tell me what is going on! Now! Owe, you are hurting me!" 

Walter grunted as Integral proceeded to struggle, taking a glance behind the small girl as he noted a sudden fluctuation of darkness gathering where they had just left. Maggots, insects, and squirms of living ink were writhing on the floor, flooding the hall as they trailed towards Walter and Integral. 

Determined, the butler encircled his arms around the girl and hoisted her weight as he spiraled down the stairs - making a b-line for the kitchen. 

"You need to feed him. Alucard. Before he goes mad and kills us all," Walter rasped between breaths as he dashed into the open door, throwing it open with his shoulder as he quickly set Integral down upon the counter and began to search the drawers. 

"...But..... How..... Wait.. Oh god, Walter, you aren't serious." Integral swallowed. 

"Hold your wrist out, young master." Walter ordered, as he drew a small cutting knife from the contents of the drawer. 

Integral hesitated, sliding her gaze back to the door as she squinted - searching for traces of the vampire. Slowly, the child extended a trembling arm towards her butler - features encrested with fear as she awaited her fate. 

The butler paused, before searching the pale flesh for arteries as to not accidentally slice them. He then lifted the knife, chrome surface reflecting the surrounding room. 

"WAIT.... Walter.... Let me." Integral's rushed voice trembled, lacking assurity in that request. 

"...I am not wasting time." Walter grunted, glancing towards the open door of the kitchen as the stairwell began to leak with that swallowing, living darkness. 

"This is my body. I will not take orders from you, Walter. If this must be done, I will do it myself." Integral's voice became more firm and steady. It was in her personality to detest being ordered about, even in this play of dangerous events. 

The girl snatched the blade away from Walter's hand as his grasp weakened significantly. A flash of steel, a burn of pain, and then a sting of throbbing. Integral squinted her eyes as she tried to focus her pathetic sight on the blood welling across the length of her wound. 

Time stood still as the world rushed. The darkness sensed the spilled blood of a virgin and flew into the kitchen, enveloping every crack and crevice with pure blackness. Integral's scream drowned into nothing as she felt her body being lifted into this hole of emptiness, a million teeth and a million tongues suckling the open wound over her forearm. Once blood had been restored, the void of darkness glowed... a million eyes opening in every which direction. Red eyeballs traced the young girl's figure as those mouths fought amongst eachother for her taste. 

Terrified, Integral bit down upon her tongue and held it between her teeth as her features twisted in horror and pain. There was this indescribeable feeling in the pit of her stomach, this crazed electrical surge running loops in her brain. She could feel Alucard pushing against her, attempting to rape her, forcing his will upon the seal and going further and further and further... teetering her on a fine line of control. 

Integral grit her teeth and fought back, her iron will surpressing Alucard from enveloping her mind completely. The shadows slowly withdrew as they gathered any traces of blood, leaving only a fresh cut over the tender underside of her forearm. The tendrils of darkness, the eyes, the tongues, the teeth, the mouths formed a figure only an arm length's away. The body was gangly, dressed in that familiar leather costume which Integral had learned to associate with fear and a past she had rather forgotten. White threads of hair cascaded over the man's body, his pale features a better resemblence to a half-starved skeleton. 

Those blood-shot eyes suddenly grew wide as the thing stared at Integral's mouth. Becoming self conscious, the girl raised a finger to touch her lips and released the lock her teeth had on her tongue. The taste of blood coated her mouth, and Integral's features suddenly twisted in fearful revelation of the moment. 

Alucard only had to take a step before he bent low and locked his lips over his young master's. He pried her teeth open with his tongue, using this appendage to rape her mouth. She squeeled and tried to push him off, but Alucard merely responded with a low growl in the back of his throat, embracing Integral, forcing her to stay still as he ravished her with his tongue. She squinted in disgust, the taste of maggots and coldness filling the back of her throat and coating her stomach as he lapped between her teeth for any last traces of blood. He then suckled her tongue into his mouth, begging the wound for more blood.. finally, it wouldn't give and Alucard let her go - distancing himself from his master and breathing heavily as he collected his senses. 

Integral choked at the remaining taste in her throat, her body rejecting the intrusion as her stomach suddenly retched. The girl accepted her body's decision and bent over, the contents of her belly spilling out from her mouth and on the floor. The room began to stink of decay, blood, and vomit, the confusing aromas merely dizzying Integral. The emotional, physical, and spiritual trauma was finally too much during the aftermath, and the girl fell to her knees before blacking out, the small bag of flesh and pounds dropping onto the floor smeared with vomit, blood, and writhing things. 

Walter was breathing heavily, eyes wide with alarm as his gaze switched off and on between his young master and Alucard. 

"....Heh...... Heheheheheheh..... Heheheheheheh..." 

The butler locked his jaw, ignoring the vampire's sudden hysteria as he drew himself from the corner and bent low to pickup the naked child. 

"....Heheheheheheh...." 

With the tow at hand, Walter disappeared into the second room as maniacal laughter flooded the mansion, claiming Alucard's victory and the loss of an innocent. 

**............................**

"Do you know why, Master...?"   
"It is a query that comes to mind, yes."   
"Your blood... was different. In normal circumstances, with the other Hellsings, I was only forced to drink every fifth year in order to replinish the seal. But... you are different. Different because you are a woman. Different because you are a virgin."   
"..."   
"I was overpowered, master. I needed it. I was willing to kill whatever lay in my path for that taste... that taste you gave me when you first met me in my cell ten years ago.. I'm addicted."   
"To my blood?"   
"Yes. You should know this by now."   
"Simply because I am a virgin and a woman?"   
"That and other factors. But yes, those are the fundamental reasons. This plays at a disadvantage for you in many ways than you might think.. my master.."   
"Oh? Care to expand?"   
"You can't marry, Integral. You can't have children. You know this. The moment you are physically deemed a non-virgin is the moment your control leaves you... You gave me this power, Integral. You made me addicted... now you can't take that back."   
"....."   
"Heh. Adds higher stakes, doesn't it? Poor little Hellsing can't have a heir now.. You can't kill me, you can't elliminate me... The Hellsing Organization was founded on destroying bad little vampires and undead, yes? The moment you break my seal willingly just to have a bastard child is the moment you will never be able to rid the world of THIS bad little vampire."   
"We shall see, Alucard. We shall see." 

**   
AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I am very proud of this chapter. Probably because there are so many WRONG things that were just so RIGHT. Maggots, vommit, frenchkissing fifteen year olds, etc. I loved it because it was so sick and everything I envision about Hellsing. 

Notice how Alucard goes off talking about respecting Lucy and his wife. Take a note how both figures are exactly like Seras. Think about that for a while. It gives you a better, solid idea of how Alucard intreprets his relationship with women. Amusing little buggar. 

Sorry it took like.. uh.. a year to write this. Too many things going on, and I got off my Hellsing swing for a while. But, here it is! See? Patience does bring you something, right? 

Next chapter, Integral turns sixteen! OH NOES! 


	4. Year three  Age sixteen

**GollumtheGreat:** Mmmmm..... Batman.  
**Grey:** Yeah, my favorite part is doing dialogues with Alucard and Integral too. I don't like writing all the unnecessary story bits and details. If i  
t were up to me, it'd just be a big screenplay. But... screenplays aren't fun to read =P  
**Mercedes:** Integral has MANY pasts, apparently! THis is just one of 'em... ooo!  
**Glory:** Thank YOU  
**Thiefetc:** I look forward to writing more  
**Pruningshears:** I never suggested that Dracula's wife was the reincarnation of Mina. Never. In fact, I didn't even give her a name. I only called her 'wife'.   
I didn't read Dracula, but I didn't go so far as to pull out the deep dark secrets of the novel either. I merely used reference to Lisa, and accidentally confused her for Mina. But I meant Lisa, and I stand by that.   
Helsing may have been catholic, but right now we are looking at an English dominated country with lots of protestants and a disgust for catholicism. Besides, this is Hellsing. It has flying guns and psychopath nuns, it isn't going to follow the book. But by any means, thanks for the comment =)  
**Zachiel:** Heheheheheh.. No he doesn't..... Heh. OOoh boy... =)  
**No One:** Realistic? Which part.. the part where he turned into a million tongues and eyes, or the part where he's a vampire? =) J/k  
**Urazz:** Wait until you get to the ending. I have this great twist in my head.  
**FIREmblemFAN:** Give it another year or two... =)  
**Melrose Stormhaven:** Don't we all?  
**Puck 3/4:** Never read Dracula, but I made it a goal of mine to despise any woman written by a white guy back in the late 1800's, early 1900's because their portrayal is always the same - Depending on men, good and chaste, or weak and pathetic. Which is why I had Mina mixed for Lisa. Apparently Lisa was the weak and pathetic, and Mina was the good and chaste.  
**Thess:** Thank you, problem fixed! 

Yeah, uh.. thinkg to look forward to in the future.   
OH NOES! INTEGRAL WEARS PANTS!   
NOO! SHE SMOKES!   
AAAHHH! FIGHT!   
Dear god, SEX!   
No way, there are OTHER vampires   
Knights of the Round! No!   
Millennium? OH MY GOD   
Helllloooooooooo Incognito   
The moment in the cell(The most overproduced, overdone scene ever written in fanfic. EVER.)   
A surprise twisted ending. 

Ooo. I don't think an ending like this has been done before. And I look forward to how it stands on its own.   
Yaay. 

**:::::::::: year three - age sixteen :::::::::: **

............................ 

_"If only you could crawl by yourself and release me from all your weight would I still love you to the point of hate?" - Moonspell, "Mute"_

**............................ **

"Well, isn't this just particularily dandy, mm?"   
"Now now, Charles. That isn't quite the attitude we should be offering.."   
"I like to think it is. This is an absolute outrage, I hope you realize that each and every one of our reputations are sinking right as we speak." 

The dimly lit room was experiencing several problems at the moment. For one, the air conditioning had broke and the heat was unbearable as a by product. Heavy cigarette smoke and the body heat of twelve very upset men didn't seem to help the current room temperature problems either. The massive quarters was hot, sticky, and uncomfortable. Being present there was wretched and itchy, however none of this would compare to the negative feelings rising. 

"It has taken me thirty years.. I have worked thirty years to gain the queen's trust, I have been specially selected for this position - as have each and every one of you. And along comes this little adolescent girl who has yet to kill an unholy member of the undead, let alone LOOK at one.." 

"Yes yes, I quite agree. This is equally ridiculous. Whose decision was it to put this girl into a position of power?" One of the fatter, more smudged faced members inquired. 

It was at that moment the door slid open. The sound of silence overwhelmed the previously bustling room, and again overcome by the screetch of twelve chairs as the bodies of the present Knights of the Round swung themselves about to peer skeptically at just who dared interrupt their conversation. 

"I apologize gentlemen..." A cracked voice uttered behind the door, one gloved hand sliding over the back of the door and onto the frame. 

The door maintained its momentum and swung off to the side, revealing an elegantly dressed man-servant, who gently traced the wooden frame of the door before clasping both hands behind his back in respect. 

"...Walter.... Oh, what a relief.."   
"Well, this makes sense," A cleancut gentleman bubbled, a warm smile crossing sweaty features. "I suppose the rumors are wrong! And see here, I should have known that the Hellsing Institution wouldn't just let itself be represented or ruled by some inexperienced adolescent girl. Hah! All a cover! Good show chap, you will make an excellent leader."   
"Yes, why of course!" 

"....Ahem.. Well..." 

"Now now, Walter, there's no reason to be embaressed. It was a reasonable thing to do! Start up rumors of little girls running large institutions in order to confuse the enemy. Wise idea, I might add! Wise indeed. Now take a seat right there where you belong. Hah! See men? And we were all fooled!"   
"Oh, I suspected something was fishy, Charles."   
"Now then, let's get down to business. Walter?" 

The butler let a smile slip, the line crinkling his old face while wise blue eyes flashed in amusement. "....Sir Hellsing... Gentlemen." 

The butler stepped over to press his back against the wall, revealing quite a redfaced young lady in the other room facing the knights of the round, tailored in her best women's suit. Bare hands were clutched in white-knuckled fists, jaw set as she ground her teeth. 

"....Ahh...."   
"Oh..... this is PREPOSTEROUS!"   
"CHARLES!" 

This man known as Charles drew into a stiff stand, slamming both hands onto the table as he glared at Walter. "What is this mockery?" 

"...I believe, sir. That I am not the one you should be directing your inquiries to.." Walter politely informed, clearing his throat 

"Listen, young lady." One of the more gentle-faced men began. "...I understand your father was a great man, and I have no doubt that you carry with you the abilities to be a leader.. But.... you must understand it takes years of knowledge and experienc-" 

"Are you suggesting that I withdraw my position from the Knights of the Round before I even take my seat, sir?" Integral snapped, furious. 

"....Now now, Miss Hellsing." 

"SIR Hellsing." 

"Yes yes... Sir Hellsing... We just haven't the time to train a little girl to fill in the pants of her father. You understand, right?"   
"Be wise and step down, Sir Hellsing. This is not your place."   
"Yes, please." 

_Master....._

The young woman's blood was boiling. True, she didn't expect a welcome entry, but this lack of maturity on her so-called 'comrades' was beyond insulting. The woman hadn't even spoke her mind let alone be acquainted to the members of the round. 

_...Master..... I can feel your blood... It boils....._

Integral was dizzy with intense emotions, the stress was unbearable as the faint buzz of a twelve men speaking over one another, arguing and demanding in relation to her became little more than a murmur in the hot room. 

_.......Your skin.... sweet.. hot... sticky... Master.... Master let me taste it..._

"...What is that..?" Charles interrupted, blinking at a strange white speck that had just fallen from above. 

_...Heheheheh... Yes, master....! That's my master...! Reveal the flames of your fury!_

"What the...?" Twelve pairs of eyes rose, and several owners of those eyes yelled out in shock as the ceiling writhed with life. Bits of maggots were falling and landing on the furniture and even on the balding points of certain men. The room's temperature dropped, sweat beads forming ice crystals upon the chilled flesh of old men. 

Walter said nothing, closing his eyes and looking away. It was no longer his authority to do anything, unless bid by Integral. 

_Master... please... please.... please...._

Integral plucked the large frames off her face. The world suddenly blurred with her lack of vision, but she wasn't interested in what she could clearly see. It made her stomach churn and brought back unpleasant memories. Fingers curled around her glasses, crushing the massive lenses until the glass shattered - pieces falling on the floor. Her hands continued to tightly embrace the glass, muscles flexing and nerves twitching as glass tears flesh. 

_Yes.... Master... Yes...!!!_

Arooooooooooooooo!!!!!! 

"...What... What was that..?!" One of the men screamed, hands blindly sweeping off the insects that had blanketed his arm. 

Eyes turned to the inhuman scream that came from the door behind Integral, eyes blindly searching the darkness as their ears ached with the sounds of a tortured animal. 

The black nothingness moved, four pairs of red eyes stacked ontop of one another glaring into the room as the liquid darkness slipped inside and pressed into Integral's bare leg. The thing took form, a hellhound of sorts with screaming eyes and the foul smell of decay. Its maw opened, revealing bloodstained yellowing teeth and a writhing tongue which eagerly lapped Integral's leg, running the rough flesh over her warm skin as it whimpered. 

"What the hell is that...?" 

Integral released the glass from her hand, palm raw with pain and blood. She let it fall by her side, fingertips tickling the nose of the hellhound. It growled in pleasure, turning its attention away from her leg and to her hand - suckling her hand of its taste and relaxing as it slipped into sweet ecstatic bliss. 

Integral remained there, her body frigid and still, breaths rasped and weighed. The men stared, affixed to their seats. She appeared possessed, a demon herself. Slowly, her lips pursed and words slipped from her mouth. They were strong, sure, and equally pissed. 

"This, Gentlemen, is a Nosferatu. I am unaware of whether or not you have ever encountered a tame one, given your lack of experience in that field.." Integral snidely remarked, her lips curved into a dark smile as her mind became overwhelmed with Alucard's pleasure as their connection deepened. 

Ignoring the leeches and maggots falling from the ceiling, the men stared with doubled shock. One quickly spoke, his voice trembling, "....No... No.... How is this posssible?" 

"Possible, gentlemen. Hellsing's best kept secret. It is a bit of a curse too.. for those who learn of it." Integral became icy, her body numb to the pain delivered as Alucard addressed her wound with his tongue. "For you see, those who set eyes upon my little pet here... well.. it is normally their last vision before their eyes are torn out of their sockets." 

Charles bubbled, wide eyes dashing between the insects, walls, and the massive unholy creature whose eight eyes were crossing and twitching out of their own will. "...This.. this is some sort of joke. A fraud. A scene! Put your toys away, you little bitch.." 

The room was silenced. The maggots stopped squirming, as pieces of writhing things became dead. The monsterous dog removed his attentions from Integral's bare hand, growling deeply towards the man who had uttered the insult. His mouth opened wide, revealing the expanse of a rotting throat, something worming its way through from the blank pit. The metal glint of a weapon passed over the eyes of twelve royal knights with what little light remained, attached to the white-gloved hand of something inside the dog. Arm raised, finger twitching over the trigger, extending from inside the dog's mouth while all eight of the hellhound's eyes centered on Charles. 

"Target Locked, Master.... let me shatter his skull and eat his remains..." A voice growled within the dog. 

Integral remained silent, bracing both hands behind her back as her blind eyes passed between the men seated at the table. 

"......Master......." 

"...Integral....." Charles bubbled, swallowing hard as he stared into the cold recesses of the weapon facing him. 

"......Sir Hellsing," Integral whispered sharply, a sudden smile spilling over her features as she realized with cruel pride the power she possessed. 

"...Sir... Hellsing.... forgive me..." 

"For what?" She inquired viciously. 

"....Forgive me... for insulting your pride..." 

"Master, let me chew his brains! Master!" 

"P-please! Please forgive me!" 

"His apologies are empty, master. He doesn't mean them! Let me teach him a lesson..." 

"Sir Hellsing, I beg you!" 

The smile curved into a fine smirk, Integral lifted her head pleasantly. Several men had, at this point, turned away from their seats in order to vomit on the floor - the stench of decay and the sight of living nightmares finally overwhelming their senses. The woman sighed, growing accustomed to Alucard's nonsense to the point where such a sickening grandeur had no effect on her. 

You can only dream, breath, and be a part of Alucard's sick twisted mind for so many days before it no longer turns your stomach. 

"Alucard..... Step down." 

"...Yes massster..." 

The weapon withdrew back into the gaping maw of the hellbeast, its massive head twitching as its eyes - one by one - fell away from their target. Writhing pieces of darkness, flesh, and maggots began to move once more, sinking into the walls, the ceiling, the table, and even the skin of some men. Each disappearing into the shadows. 

Integral pressed the palm of her hand against Alucard's mouth, his upper lip drawn up as fangs grazed against closed wounds, nostrils flaring while taking her scent in and exhaling in deep gasps. The young lady stepped away from the hellhound, her mind and body dazed from the connection between Alucard and her, taking a position beside the empty chair centering the table. Walter stepped forward, bracing his hands over the massive throne and pulling it backwards, allowing Integral space to seat herself. Placing bloodstained fingers under the skirt of her suit, she folded the loose cloth under her knees and sat down - hunching over the the table with fingers clasped over her mouth, bits of iced silver glaring between the men present. 

"...Sir Hellsing.... We welcome you..." 

The girl drew her hand away from her chin, fingers flexing experimentally. Her hand was slightly trembling, body still not adapted to the incredible power she possessed over Alucard. Slowly, fingers encircled one of the large cigars that one of the men had left unattended during the hellfest. She flicked her wrist, removing the ashes that had built around the tip in a hot cloud. Integral raised a shaking hand baring the long stick of tobacco to her lips, mouth enclosing around the brown leaves and sucking in. 

Alucard couldn't believe the crime his master had committed to her body, his fur raised as his mouth snapped. 

_MASTER!!!_

Integral's lungs heaved at the unwelcome breath of toxic smoke, choking out the fumes and spitting out the mucus that had just coated her throat on the floor. The woman closed teared up eyes as her body slowly shook out of the momentary seizure, before returning the cigar to her mouth and breathing in deeply. 

_Master....... How dare you....._

"Gentlemen..." Integral whispered hoarsely, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth as a fit of coughs threatened to release the smoke that had taken up her lungs again. "...Do not be afraid to question my choices. As a wise leader, I expect criticism to come up from time to time. Please, by all means, if you find my logic questionable, present the evidence and it will be weighed on the table. However, there are two subjects that will never be discussed." 

Integral closed her eyes as Alucard screamed in her head, exhaling the smoke around her face before taking the cigar between her teeth and swallowing another cloud of smoke. "My age or my gender. Should either one of you fuckers bring up my lack of experience or the fact I bare a vagina as opposed to a penis, then I will collect your fucking head. I will collect your fucking head and I will feed your body to maggots. Is that clear?" 

Slowly, the men nodded. Their gaze twitching between the teenage girl and the monster growling behind her. 

"...Good..... Than it is understood." 

_Master...... you have betrayed me..._

"Well, gentlemen. I believe there is nothing left to be discussed. I'd advise you dry clean your suits and come back with better attitudes. Meeting adjourned. May god and her majesty be with you. Amen." 

Integral maintained her grip on the flickering cigar, pressing her elbows deeply into the table as the men took no time to relieve their positions and make a b-line for the door. 

"Here, Gentlemen.. Let me show you to the door.." Walter offered gently, collecting the dozen or so holy knights and closing the door firmly behind him. 

"....Master......" 

Integral's jaw shut firm, one finger flicking the tip of the cigar amateurishly as she refused to look back at her pet. 

"...Master... you betrayed me.." 

"Alucard, this is no longer a game." 

"Master..." 

"I am no man's servant. I will bow down to no one but her royal majesty and God Himself. Not to those men, not even to your power." 

Alucard growled, his more human form replacing the shape of a hellhound. Three steps were all that were needed before he lept upon the surface of the table and spun around to face Integral, slamming both hands on the arm rests of her chair as he leaned forward like an overgrown vulture. 

"You fail to recognize the very fundamentals of our relationship, Master...." He snarled, handsome features twisted into a cruel macabre. 

"....Educate me." 

"You are mine. Your limbs, your breasts, your flesh... every single overlooked piece of you is mine. I can do to you what I will, tear your apart, bathe in your blood. I only follow your command out of my own free will." 

"Yes... True... but what you possess you cannot control." 

"...." 

"You cannot control my soul. My spirit. My mind. My health. These are the basics you will never have, you... an empty vessel of flesh and sin who possesses no soul. You are damned, Alucard. I will never possess my will" 

Integral placed the cigar directly upon her lips and inhaled deeply, the smoke filling the crevices of her lungs and taking away two seconds of her life. She blew the toxic fumes in Alucard's face, challenging her pet to overstep his bounds. 

"...You seek to torture me.." 

"I seek to remind you of your limitations, Alucard." 

A low growl whispered in the back of his throat, features twisting with mixed outrage and amusement at Integral's words. He whipped around, tangling his fingers under the fabric of her shirt, hand cupping her breast while the other pressed harshly into her sex. 

".....You fail to see that I am a monster, Master.... I am a cruel, terrifying creature who shreds apart the flesh of the innocent, swallows the blood of virgins, and rapes the countless. You fail to fear the beast I am." 

"I see what you are. Little more than a dog starving for attention.." 

His upper lip drew back harshly, pressing his hand more deeply in the space between her legs - causing her to twist her face as she bit her lower lip at the pressure. 

"....Beg...." 

"...Release me, Alucard." 

The vampire snarled, thrusting himself upwards and applying more pressure into his fingers as he placed his body between her legs, glaring. "BEG!" 

".... Release me... Alucard...." 

The creature stood there, frozen in position. This is what he is.... a loathsome little beast in the eyes of his master. A master who was prepared to commit slow suicide in order to torture him into his proper little place. It angered him, the knowledge he now possessed. Nothing more than a leach crawling to beg his little baby master for a suckle of blood, to recieve no recognition, no amount of appreciation.. just some toy to be played with once in a while. 

"... I see now..." 

He stepped backwards, removing himself from Integral as his gangly body turned away, hellish features melting away and revealing an even more frightening picture - the visage of a man. He sighed, the sound uncommon for a creature who didn't need air, turning around as he regarded Integral with blank freatures. 

And for that moment, there was an understanding between the living and the damned. 

**............................**

"Master, why did you grow up so quickly?"   
"...I didn't want to. But you made me."   
"..."   
"Being exposed to death, decay, bloodlust, and nightmares as long as I had at that age... you can only be a child for so long."   
"I will always claim you are still a child."   
"But I'm not."   
"I know you aren't. You've no humanity left within you to be a child."   
"I have my memories."   
"I often wish you were a child still, though. But I lie to myself. I call you a child, I treat you like one, but it will never be the case."   
"I know. I enjoy it when you treat me like a little girl sometimes.. I enjoy it when you tease me.."   
"..."   
"It brings me back to that world I lost. That world you raped away from me."   
"Heh. Ironic, isn't it? That the creature who took away your childhood would bring you back."   
"It is. It is."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay, so I'm not that proud of this chapter. Blah. But then again, that's me. I don't like writing fic that requires the interaction of more than just two characters. I've only done this one other time for my HP fic, but that's it.

I have this great idea for a twisted ending. I really do. And the only reason I'm writing at this point is so I can get to that damned ending. I have seven more years to go. UGH. SEVEN. I'd rather just hit the ending already. BLAH. Oh well, just more space I have to enter in. How boring.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. But if you didn't, that's quite all right. I didn't enjoy writing it so much =) However, I did like that bit I put in about Integral's cigars. I figure, if the only reason she's going to smoke, it is A) To test Alucard's boundaries, B) Control her own damn life and, C) Because they help relax her. Given the amount of crap she has to go through day by day, you need a lot of of that thing called 'relaxation'. 


	5. Year Four  Age seventeen

**UPDATE:** I fixed a few things that irked me. Grammatical mistakes, etc.  
Van Hellsing's accent is difficult to read, but from what I understand his English was very hard to understand in the original novel (which is why he wrote so few letters). Grit your teeth and dive in, chickies. He's a frustrating one to understand. You'll also notice a cross of dialect and language. Particularily when he says 'Oi vey', as well as other little words. I always figured Hellsing knew more than just Dutch and English, and language sort of spilled from all corners in his mind. Brilliant chap, that. 

Some people see Dracula as the liberator of women. I see him as their ultimate downfall. As terrifying as his brides maybe, there is still something about them that seperates them apart from everyone else: Their souls are damned. Dracula knows it, and he chooses to damn the souls not of men but of women. To me, that is the greatest chain anyone could be bound with - damnation. It's a cruel punishment, and Dracula seems to love sharing his pain with women who don't know any better. 

**Shadow of the Underdark:** Gods man, I thought that chapter was horrid. Hell, I was SO uncreative in the entire thing. But if you liked it, then that just flatters me all the more )   
**Mykona:** I dinno about you, but I care little for the emotional crap and everything about the sexuality of their relationship. Teehee.   
**Sola:** Yeah. I know /   
**not so blind mieko:** I actually wrote that part thinking "Oh.. I am SO ORIGINAL!" and then it wasn't until later I realized "Dude. I just ripped off of Kill Bill. DAMMIT!" but it was so ingrained into Integral's character and the chapter I just COULDN'T take it out. I'd be committing a greater injustice by doing so.   
**Kay-sama:** Poor Integral needs MORE than a therapist...   
**Thess:** I work to please you all with my sick twisted mind.   
**Zachiel:** I only know the Anime Alucard. Not so much likey the Manga one. I'm more for serious tone, not comedy.   
**Kay-Sama:** Dumb knights...   
**Glory:** Maggots can be a pretty damn powerful mental image.   
**Mystic:** I do love dialogue. Oh, how I do love dialogue.   
**Megami:** Working on it!!!   
**Karen516:** And I always look forward to writing them   
**Chimerablue5:** It just gets better   
**Kyrilliz:** She survives with lots of advil   
**pick.pocket.puck:** Thank you!!!   
**Vegeta7423:** 'Feel Lucky' is my better fic. But there are others who write TEN times better than me as far as AxI goes. You just have to search. They are my in-spo-ra-tion. 

I had a vacation, and now I'm back. Wow, lots of stuff happened while I was gone. First and foremost, there is this 'Greatest Hellsing Fanfic' group in this fan-fiction section and all my stories are there. Wow. That surprised me.   
I also noticed Integral & Alucard relationship fic is pretty sparse now. Instead, there's a lot of Seras fandom going on. Man, I remember back in the day when everyone HATED Seras. She was whiny, she was annoying, she hung off of Alucard, etc. I didn't mind her, wasn't my favorite character, but I didn't mind her. Still, it's funny how things have changed in less than FIVE MONTHS. P   
Here's the story. 

**

:::::::::: year four - age seventeen :::::::::: 

**

_ "Call it aftermath, she's turning blue   
Such a lovely color for you   
Call it aftermath, she's turning blue   
While I just sit and stare at you"   
- A Perfect Circle, "Blue"_

"Vell... Isn't vis a delight, ya?" 

Pain... throbbing... pain... throbbing... 

"Come on now girl. I don't have all day long to vait for yoo." 

One eye squinted open, scanning the outside world... glancing... noticing... but the shapes were blurred, fuzzed, confused, jumbled. The other soon followed, eyelids unleveled, eyes crossed, face twisted in perplexity. That's when the real pain settled in, this awful slice across her breast, belly, inner thigh. 

"Ves ves, that's it. Quite a hit yoo vecieved, hmm? Vight across your veproduction organs, I dare say.." 

"What... who are you...? Where am I...? ALUCARD!" 

"Oh, vor goodness sake. Is dis what my descendants have become? Vord save us!!! Oi vey... depending on a vampire! Vhat a disgrace!!!" 

Fingers splayed across the floor, naked digits rolling over the smooth tiles, blindly searching for a pair of glasses. 

"Don't bother, girl. They've been destroyed. Besides, yoo need to learn to stop depending on those things. God, girl. Virst a vampire and now your glasses! Vhen are yoo going to learn to depend on vhat's veally important? Your own instincts?" 

"Who the hell are you?" Integral growled, rolling onto her back and wincing as her abdominal muscles flexed with the adjustment of weight. 

The voice chuckled, deep with mirth and disgust. "Oh girl, not very bright. I told yoo. Must I give yoo more clues? All vight than. Who else in your family has an outrageous Dutch accent?" 

"Oh dear god... it isn't possible... ALUCARD! THE JOKE IS OVER! WHERE ARE YOU, DAMMIT?!" Integral shouted, wincing as the pain seared through her body. "God... DAMMIT. Alucard. Fuck. I am too OLD for this. Where the hell are you?" 

"Come come now, girl. Stop this vuckus. I'm here to give yoo some advice. Because, lord knows, yoo need it." 

Integral growled, rolling onto her stomach as her face twisted in pain. She proceeded to crawl across the floor - trailing blood behind her as she yelled curses and obscenities towards no one. "ALUCARD! SHOW YOURSELF! Oh... God..." Integral sobbed, the agony unbearable... pausing to catch her breath 

The stranger spun about on his heel and took a casual gait in Integral's direction. He calmly stood between her and her aimless destination, kneeling as he flicked a length of her bangs back fondly. "Veady to listen now?" 

"You can't possibly... be Abraham Van Hellsing," Integral gasped between breaths, teeth grit in pain 

"Oh, I most certainly am, girl," He mused. "But to say I am ze TRUE Van Hellsing.. vell... zat may not be so true." 

"What do you mean?" 

Abraham took a moment to cross his legs on the floor some comfortable distance away from his descendent. "Vell... I believe I am just a vigment of your illustrious imagination." 

"Pardon?" 

"Yoo got hit pretty badly, if yoo didn't notice," Abraham laughed, gnarled hands clasped around his heels as he rocked back and forth like a child. "Vat monster charged right into yoo... sliced from ze neck down, yoo vere. And vhat vere yoo doing...? Oh... vhat's right... calling on ze vampire's name." 

Integral blushed, turning away from Abraham Hellsing. 

"Zen you vent unconscious... and vere yoo are now!!! But iz zat monster dead? Or iz it devouring yoo now as ve have this delightful recapture of memory? Vell.. ve don't know now, do ve? All ve can count on iz a blood sucking human parasite... another monster who has all ze intentions of killing you as well... to save yoo." 

Abraham clacked his tongue with shame, "I thought I better raised my children." 

"What are you talking about, old man? You were never there," Integral growled, using this sudden turn around to justify her means by equally shaming her ascendant. "Your affairs with other women were notorious. Gina Rolland? Queen Victoria? Mina Harker?" 

"Now now now, girl. Just because I vas never there doesn't give yoo ze right to vuin everything I created," Abraham shook his head, fingers combing past the bald spot on his head and across what hair remained. "Dracula vas never meant to be released... he vas never meant to be anything but a means of further research and better understanding of his kind so ve could zee their extinction vonce and for all. But no no no... that dumb grandson of mine whom my child had ze nerve to NAME after me has to go and vuin it all!!! Advising yoo to seek ze help of zat... zat... monster! Gods, you should've died zat day. You should have died, and ze organization could've gone to your uncle as it was meant to." 

Integral's blood boiled, her lips twisted and features flustered at her ancestor's biting words. 

Hellsing merely continued, unbothered by the tension he was causing. "And now... Dracula iz mocking me. Mocking me by controlling yoo. Every time yoo call his name... every time you beg vor his help... every single moment you valk into a meeting with ze Knights of ze Round vith that damned abomination by your side just so yoo can earn a slice of respect. Vespect, only because yoo claim yoo hold ze leash to zat maggot filled dog. Yoo didn't earn zat vespect. Yoo didn't earn a damn thing, girl." 

"...What the hell do you expect me to do? Sit back and let them mock our institution? Give the reigns of power to someone not of the lineage? What the FUCK do you expect me to do, you goddamn spirit?" Integral spat, forcing herself to sit up and stare directly into the face of her accuser. 

"Ah.. Zo yoo do have a little Hellsing spirit in yoo. Vell, I suggest yoo start veering some pants." 

"...Pants?"

"Ves... ves...! Pants." 

"...Pants?" 

"I say pants, voo say pants. Ve are both speaking English here." 

"Why?" 

"Because ze skirts are giving some of your men a bit of a peeky peeky, and zat is not ze message I vant my great grand daughter sending. Yoo fail to understand zat yoo live in a male dominated society. As long as yoo have ze vagina, yoo will never be taken seriously. So vear some pants!" 

Integral blushed at the advice. She looked down, observing the massive gash over her belly and lower regions, wincing at what she saw. 

"And take care of zat. By yourself. Don't have Valter or Dracula attend yoo. Yoo need to start growing up without them. In ze end, yoo should be taking care of yourself. Only when you are desperate, should you need Valter's assistance. And never should you need zat goddamn parasite's help." 

"I need him..." Integral muttered, fingering the wound over her left breast. 

"Says who? Hold your own gun. Shoot. Yoo do not need him. He iz a mockery of us all. He will be our downfall." Van Hellsing paused, rubbing the soft spot between his eyes. "...Zo... This must be Dracula's greatest punishment, now zat I think about it. Serving a human. Hell, not just serving a human, but serving a girl!" 

"What do you mean?" Integral inquired absent mindedly, intrigued by her own split flesh - tearing off her shirt and caring less for her indecency. This was after all a dream, right? 

"Dracula always detested vomen. So veak... so inferior... so easy to seduce... corrupt... ruin," Abraham muttered, his eyes casually wandering over Integral's exposed breasts then to his hands. "He used to tell me how he ruined ze chastity of countless virgins, spiked his nightly whores around his courtyard as décor, and hunted prostitutes down for sport. If I vecall, he didn't even vespect his own wife. Vell, vhen he had one. She soon committed suicide from ze insanity zat consumed her." 

"He must be lonely, not having a companion to call his own," Integral mused aloud. 

"What, yoo pity ze bastard? After all those lives he ruined?" 

"I can't help it. He raised me." 

"Corrupted yoo," Van Hellsing corrected. 

"I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I love him. I love him, I hate him, I love him, I hate him." 

"Has he seduced yoo yet girl?" 

Integral paused, unsure of how her answer would affect this conversation and whether or not it was even Hellsing's business, "...Yes." 

"And?" 

"I kicked him in the face and put a bullet between his eyes." 

Digging deeper, Abraham supported his chin with his knees, "Did he vape you?" 

"No. He stopped. He didn't want my body... He just wanted to taste the bullet. He's always bored. Always bored." 

"Has he tasted your blood?" 

"Yes." 

Abraham seemed alarmed, body taut as his next question spilled without hesitation, "Does he drink it?" 

"He has to. Or else he goes insane," Integral's voice quivered with previous memories of Alucard's madness. 

"So he is addicted to your blood. Zis is not good...," Hands clasped and knotted against Abraham's forehead as he shook a heavy head. "..If yoo have a child... yoo vill no longer be able to control his bloodlust. If yoo do not, Hellsing is dead." 

Abraham narrowed his eyes, looking up into the ceiling of nothing as perversions entered his mind. "He will try to make yoo one of his kind... Ah, Dracula. Yoo have me at Check Mate now. Goddamn yoo, yoo bastard." 

"What?" Integral asked, confused. 

"Don't yoo see? He has plotted this all along. He needs yoo to keep sane. Since ze very first time he tasted yoo, he knew," Abraham said, shaking a tired finger into the air as he ground his teeth. "He knew zat your female, chaste blood would be his veakness and power. Ze moment he tasted yoo, he knew. He knew. 

Van Hellsing collected himself, his mind turning into a different direction as he spoke off topic, "Vhat are yoo sworn to do as a Hellsing, girl?" 

Still confused, Integral cleared her throat and answered, "...To continue the line of work you established a century ago." 

"Vich iz?"   
"To destroy all evil in the name of God." 

Abraham closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead to his knees. "Ve are doomed, girl. Ve are doomed. Ah.. Dracula.. yoo have won.. yoo bastard." 

Integral's brows furrowed, "For heaven's sake, old man, what are you talking about?" 

"Don't yoo see? Yoo cannot have a child. Yoo must remain a virgin, or else your blood becomes tainted and yoo vil not be able to control his bloodlust," Van Hellsing wrung his hands through his hair, tearing out chunks in his frustration. "And yoo are only mortal, yoo vil die without an heir. Evil is immortal, girl. It is everlasting, and now we can no longer fight it... it will continue under zat goddamn Dracula's reign." 

"How do you know?!" Integral snapped in disbelief. "You don't know this for certain." 

"Ah, girl... do yoo vant to prove me wrong? Something tells me yoo in fact do not. Yoo are too afraid." 

Integral grit her teeth and fisted her hands, "I fear nothing." 

"Yoo are afraid. Yoo are afraid of him... but don't be so ashamed. It iz only natural to vear him. He iz evil incarnate, iz he not?" 

"I do not fear evil. You cannot defeat what you fear. I fear nothing." 

Abraham's brow raised with those words, nodding as he replied in a collected tone, "Zo... yoo vould be villing to do anything to carry out your duties? To show yoo vear nothing?" 

"Yes." 

"Then there iz a way to save our institution." 

"How?" 

"Yoo have to be one of them." 

"One of what?" Integral inquired, following Abraham's erratic behavior with her eyes. 

"A nosferatu, girl. Yoo have no choice. It iz the only vay yoo can control Dracula and continue ze Hellsing legacy. Now now, don't give me zat look. Yes, it goes against everyzing I believe in, but what choice iz there?" 

"Truly my ancestors would not say such things..." Integral hissed under her breath, alarmed. "It is forbidden! My soul would be damned! Hellsing's reputation would be tarnished!" 

"So selfish girl. Care only for your soul and not for ze good of ze entire vorld!" 

"Away from me, you crazed spirit!!!" Integral gasped, pushing her limp body in the opposite direction of the specter. 

"You vill soon zee. Oh, Dracula.. Brilliant, brilliant! He vill ask. He vill ask yoo to drink his blood. He vill ask, and at that time... yoo vill consider." 

"NEVER!" 

"Yoo are so veak without him... so veak. Ze power of a No Life King vunning through your veins would cause him to stir. You vould no longer depend on anyone except yourself. It vill be in your weakest moment yoo vill consider becoming this thing, and it vill be then he shall offer it. And yoo vill not refuse." 

Integral snarled, "And go against my honor? Her Majesty? Our institution? I would risk all this for my own pride?" 

"Yes," Van Hellsing answered simply, clasping his hands together. 

"Never... NEVER! ALUCARD? DO YOU HEAR ME! SHOW YOURSELF!" 

"Sir Hellsing..?" 

"..Alucard?" 

"Yes, master..?" 

Darkness... that is all there was... darkness... Abraham Van Hellsing merely smiled before the sea of nothing swallowed him and everything around him. Integral hesitated as she fell into the inky substance of non-existence, Alucard's cruel voice hissing into the dead air. 

"Ms. Hellsing? Ms. Hellsing?" 

One eye opened, blurred and unfocused... 

"Ms. Hellsing? Oh dear, please do wake up." 

The other eye soon followed... she was dizzy, tired, drained. Her body was limp and numb. Why couldn't she feel anything below her collarbone? Why was everything in strange colors? Where was she? 

"Oh thank God. Ms. Hellsing, thank God you are all right." 

"...Walter..?" 

"Yes, yes. Yes it is me. Oh God, do you need anything?" 

"...Where am I...?" 

There was a mirthful laugh, and soon a soft reply. "The hospital, my dear. You took a nasty hit with whatever that thing was. It has been detained. We are pretty certain it was a lab subject gone awry. Some sort of zombie, I dare say. But not of the human kind. We rescued you before it was too late, removed the tainted blood from your body. Oh, but you are all right now." 

"Thank you, Walter..." 

Her loyal servant merely smiled gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Yes, actually.." 

Walter's brow furrowed in curiosity, inclining his head. "Such as?" 

"Please... find me a pair of pants." 

"You caused that dream, didn't you?"   
"Ten years, and you ask me this question? Surely, Master, you jest.."   
"It was you, wasn't it?"   
"Well, surely you didn't think your conscience could create such an accurate portrayal of a dead man you had never met, now did you?"   
"I have another question.."   
"What, Master?"   
"Why did you take the police girl?"   
"Master.... Why ask such a pointless question?"   
"Pointless actions often incite pointless questions."   
"Heh..."  
"Why?"  
"I was bored."  
"Bored?"  
"Yes, Bored. If you didn't notice, I don't care for women. At all. Such funny creatures... easy to seduce... easy to ruin."  
"You speak to me as if your audience wasn't a woman."  
"I like to hope I killed the female in you a long time ago. Such a petty weakness, femininity. It incites love, emotion, care, connections, everything that causes the ruin of humanity."  
"I'm not following, Alucard."  
"Hatred, loathing, pain, anger... these things are merely the side effects of sadness, desire, and connection. Women ruined us since the beginning when Eve foolishly thought she was doing good by not wanting to offend the snake by taking his advice and sharing the poisoned apple with her husband so he would not go hungry."  
"You hate women."  
"To the point of damning my soul. God is a woman, you know. That is why we deal with so much pain and torment, because she's too damn afraid to come down and punish us all. Too damn in love with her children. And for that, we are suffering."  
"You must be lonely."  
"Hehehe... Master... how easily you confuse boredom for loneliness..."  
"Only as easily as you confuse yourself for not being human." 

**Author's Notes:** This one was fun. I had writer's block for the past two frickin' months. I didn't know how the hell to do this chapter. Then, just tonight, I watched 'Dead and Loving It.' It came to me. 'Dude, wouldn't be cool if Van Hellsing actually had a conversation with Integral? God, what would he SAY to her?!' And there you have it. 

The little bit about Hellsing having an affair with the queen and mina harker is probably going to give me some negative feedback. Well, I don't really care. I wanted to expand my powers as a writer. So what if Harker is notorious for being 'Good'? Who's to say what happened all those years after Dracula died? And the Queen..? I always wondered why the Royal Family invested so deeply into the Hellsing Organization. Well yeah Hellsing helped during the Nazi invasion (no doubt by supplying a good deal of military equipment and training). But whose to say there wasn't something else going on as well, hmm? 

This is also a plot device that will play later into this fan-fic. 


	6. Year five  Age eighteen

I really really really didn't like how I wrote this chapter. So I altered it, I know what was wrong with it. Rather than saying that Alucard IS Cain, I suggested that Alucard is the descendent of Cain. It made more sense, clicked better with my mind, and at least stuck to canon in a better way.

I feel much better now. So this chapter is really better than it was. )

**Shadow of the Underdark:** Yeah. I hate writer's block too. I deal with it a good six months then come back kicking ;P  
**Thess:** Wow. You really are an expert at this stuff :) See, I don't really take it very seriously. If I did take it too seriously and started really worrying about going out of character or out of Hitaro's storyline, then I'd get nothing accomplished! A lot of my fanfic stems from the fact I bend the graphic novel's boundaries quite a bit. I like testing the waters :3  
**Bishounen no hime:** You're right.. it would only be six years… I'm too lazy to fix that mistake. Bah!  
**Bald Tires:** That was my favorite part too. :D  
**Megami:** I updated! I hope you checked back!  
**Patchwork Muse:** It isn't the best. I wish I could write a good ol' sex fic, but I can't do it for the life of me. I'd laugh too hard. Asenath, however, can. Oh, what I'd give to steal her bloody talents for good smut.  
**Mykona:** What I have to keep reminding people as they read this fic is that Integral is growing up. She's not the strong, sure leader that you currently know her as. She'll eventually BECOME that person, but it'll take many experiences and trial-and-error to get there. She'll act hardass one moment, but the next she'll show signs of weakness. Her humanity hasn't been shed yet. Give her a few more years. She's got five more to go.  
**SawyerKateCrazy:** It takes no time to get a chapter done. I'm just lazy.  
**Cwolf2:** Why, Thank you.  
**CrowRavenSpirit:** Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu.  
**Melrose Stormhaven:** Van Helsing, in the novel, is writing. That's why you can't detect his accent. It is noted his English isn't that good. While he's a great writer, his accent is very very thick.  
**owlman114:** Fingers are typing and writing  
**Dark-kiss:** Alucard is a murdering bastard. Anyone who writes him differently is sorely mistaken. I personally hate his guts. Maybe that's why people tell me I write him so well… It's hard to write a guy that you absolutely hate with any grace what-so-ever.  
**personwithnoname:** Updated!

**: year five - age eighteen : **

_Agnus dei  
Qui tollis peccata mundi  
Dona nobis pacem_

Translation

Lamb of God  
You who take away the sins of the world  
Give Us Peace

- Rufus Wainwright, "Agnus Dei"

"Agnus dei…"

The words were heavy, each spoken syllable dropped with definition in the hollow darkness.

"Agnus dei… Qui tollis peccata mundi. Dona nobis pacem. Amen."

Candles glowed, their flickers bowing in reluctance as the prayer finished. Stone paved in concrete and washed in blood luminously glared upwards, it's shattered surface reflecting a face of impatience intensified by time. Invisible hands tugged at the figure's cloak, misty fingertips brushing the bland cloth as the dead and all its elements begged the woman into the darkness. Despite her iron exterior, a deep wrench enveloped her stomach and threatened to pull her back into this sea of nothing. Breathe dear. Breathe.. Take time.. Breathe… She swallowed an irregular pattern of oxygen as the monster inhaled her life and devoured her fleshy soul.

The staff clacked, tip embedding into the center of the pentacle. The sharp sound alarmed the ocean of nothing and pulled it back to where it originated. Steady, the woman crawled upward, hand stepping over hand as she pulled a lithe structure into a stand with the staff between both smoothly spread feet. Eyes divided by ice and coldness pierced the curtain of black that claimed visibility around her.

"Aaahhh…" A sound.. not quite a sound.. but a sound. How can a sound not be quite a sound? A sound not meant for living ears. The gates of hell scratched the surface of the world with a disturbing rattle. The candles' lights sacrificed as the nothing alarmingly expanded. The monster exhaled, taking with it oxygen and life. Still, the woman stood firm as she reasserted herself.

The thing pressed forward, steps kissing the surface of the decomposing stone. The air became tasteless, the sounds silenced. To prevent her sight from adjusting to the horror that would soon occur, the woman removed her glasses and slipped them in her trousers. A gloved hand idly searched her pocket, slender fingers numbed by the cotton material grasping the desired item.

"Whenever you speak that dead tongue, I am further aroused." The voice hollowed by madness whispered.

She ignored him and pressed on. Holding the blade between her teeth, she tugged her gloves off and neatly placed them in the interior of her pocket beside her glasses. The darkness shifted in anticipation, desire and want overwhelming the moment. An odd heat rolled through the current of cold, baptizing the intensity with lust. She placed the blade between her thumb and index finger, following the lifeline etched into her palm and splitting healed skin.

"I am the lamb of god. I shall take away the sins of this world. My body, my blood. Amen."

"If I recall correctly, Jesus Christ was not only nailed to the cross by his feet and hands… but also pierced under his breast," the suggestive statement mocked and laughed at her.

She ignored and continued, piercing her other hand and drawing patterns into the skin, using sensitive fingertips to search for appropriate puncture points given her blindness.

"I give up my body to you lord. Forgive them. They know not what they do.."

"Enjoy the silence while you can, my lamb," the voice pierced.

The darkness drew back and rapidly lunged forward. The force threw the figure off her feet and into ground. As promised, there was no sound but where there was silence there was contact. Things writhed over her clothes, under her clothes, over her flesh, under her flesh. A pair of lips pursed over both wounds and suckled the blood, tongues circling and dipping into the warm liquid pouring from her palms. Meanwhile, her mind feigned for control over the situation, competing the parasite in mind games.

Teeth ground into one another as she firmly locked her jaw, back arched and fingers begging to fist as muscles tensed with the increased pain and pressure. Claws pried the hands open, expanding the fingers as the blood pulsed into thousands of mouths and washed over thousands of eyes.

_Let go. Let go. Let go. Come come come come come COME COME COME COME COME COME. MINE. THIS. IS. MINE. LET GO. LET GO. LET GO OF WHAT IS MINE._

She broke the silence by kicking her heels and slamming her head into the floor as the pentacle under her illuminated. To prevent from screaming out, she focused her energies on prayers, reciting them in Latin. German. French. English. Spanish. Whatever language her tongue was fluent in, the prayers streamed.

_"Padre nuestro.. _Mi padre que está en cielo_…"_

_In Latin. Speak in Latin.. Say it in Latin…_

"Father hear my prayer… father hear my prayer.."

_In Latin… in Greek… Oh I beg you.. Speak it say it embrace it I want it I desire it._

"Agnus dei.."

The words caused the shadow to shudder, and her mind collapsed by the pressure.

* * *

Integral was there, but wasn't there. A blind omnipresent. A god who saw and felt the world around her but could not hear nor understand it. It was unscarred by man, ignored by time. The grass was fresh, the forest was fresh, the air was fresh. Untainted. A virgin not yet raped by mankind. She marked the sights. Still, there was evidence of existence. Of life just scratching the surface of time. Domesticated creatures huddled in stupid circles in a field of chewed grass. The forest was swept back, some presence guarding its gates from intruders. The sky yellowed with anticipation, the land exhaled as it waited.

Waiting.

Oh, surely this was the slums of Eden.

A young man interrupted nature, bending the vegetation with bear feet and scraping the ground with a carved staff. His face was fresh, even handsome. Hair untidy and careless, eyes sharp with respect for the natural world. Integral was overpowered with love for this boy, her heart spilling with joy and adoration for his being. Fingers pressed gently parted lips, sun kissing his olive skin. He was the favorite son of God.

A foreign tongue spilled from the other side of the grounds as this man tended bleating sheep. Integral turned with him, looking out to the sound of a man. The handsome boy shouted back a reply, waving broadly at a shape caught by the distance. The figure could be better seen as it approached. The man was older by only a few years, his features just as finely carved and similar to the boy's. His skin was tainted dark from the sun's scorching rays, an uneven shave scrutinizing his high cheeks and chin. Hooked nose, clear eyes, untidy hair.

Brothers. They were brothers.

The older sibling placed an arm around his brother's, speaking casually and thoughtlessly, cruel laughter tainting a dark voice. The youngest smiled naively, and followed.

Integral screamed. The boy turned quickly, eyes wide with surprise and lips split in alarm as his ears pierced with the cry of god. His older brother quickly took action, drawing from a leather strap an uneven tool carved from rock. He slammed the object into the back of his brother's head, and Integral screamed again. The strikes were steady and synchronized, planned without compassion. The man's eyes flashed with madness and loathing, the blood sprayed over his body as he hit again. And again. And again. And again.

Integral fell to her knees, overwhelmed with pain as this boy she loved so much was suddenly erased from life with just a few strokes. The man stopped, his back raising and falling as he swallowed oxygen. There was… satisfaction. Satisfaction from madness.

She laid on her side sobbing, God's pain flowed through her body. Suddenly, the boy's blood began to scream, crying out to heaven. The older brother became alarmed. He gazed up at heaven and then down at the blood. How do you hide evidence of this murder?

Then it came to him. It came to him through sheer madness.

You cannot hide blood. But you can swallow it.

Perhaps.. perhaps if I swallow his blood… God will have to love me. Because this boy will be a part of me. God loved every part of this boy, if this boy becomes a part of me then God can't help but love me.

Integral became mad with shock. The man pressed his lips to his brother's battered skull and began to drink. It was sticky, bitter and metallic. Hot. It tasted of life. The man became addicted and suckled his brother's flesh of the liquid, and could all ready feel the love God had for this boy. Oh.. how addicting.

The atrocious act would not go unpunished in the sane, natural order of things. The man arched his neck up, eyes wide as he was taken by God. A shrill howl erupted from his lungs, tearing apart the heavens. The palm of his hand split as God carved a symbol of eternal life into his baked flesh.

The man became filled with fear and shouted at God after he was marked. Integral was filled with understanding, her ears suddenly able to interpret the tongues of all mankind and nature – "Ah God, If they find me surely they will kill me!"

God said nothing. Nothing was to be said. But there was a shift, a cruel laughter. Ah, God does have a twisted humor and a cruel torturous mind to those who dare interrupt his plan. The man fell backwards as God struck him dead.

Integral watched, eyes peeled and breath heavy with anticipation. She waited. The world waited.

The blood he had consumed of his brother writhed to life. His flesh twitched, his limbs moved, his life was removed but he remained animated. Integral was fascinated and horrified. Thick tendrils of black hair matted with blood and sweat stuck to his head, handsome features twisted with agony. The brother's flesh turned white, his eyes glazed as he arrived a newborn and alone in a world forged by life.

Sin was created. Sin was killed. Sin was reborn

Ah, lamb of god!

Sacrifice yourself for the sins of mankind!

Give us peace.

Give me peace.

_Master… Master… Master… Master… MASTER!_

* * *

The woman snapped awake, a gasp breaking the silence as stiff muscles and cold joints reluctantly shifted her weight on the ground. Her chest raised and fell as she gulped down the rancid air, eyes searching the blanket of nothing for answers to questions.

Integral's features were firmed by the insults. Her fingers flexed and formed fists, a sharp pang of pain splitting the wounds dried by her blood. Too exhausted to move, she chose to stay still and collect her energy.

"Line of the Dragon, Master. What do you think that means? Just what is a Dragon?"

Integral said nothing. Her ignorance was created by a cruel scoff.

"Dragons are simply snakes with legs. Nothing more, nothing less. And just what sort of snake had legs?"

The woman interrupted, her senses and pride overwhelming her weak position, "I don't care for this, Alucard."

"Sure you do. Or else you wouldn't have so many questions and wouldn't have faltered so easily to the spell. Snake with legs. Could only be Satan, couldn't it? Remember that? Snake tempted eve with the flesh of the tree of life? Snake was doomed to crawl on his belly? Line of the Dragon. Dracul. Vlad Dracul. And the myth surrounding Vlad Dracul and his Brother? The rivalry? The death? It is merely revised biblical history."

Integral forced her body up, hands searching the stone for her staff and dagger as the cruel voice continued to mock and spar her.

"It is merely a fancy word. Literally, it means nothing. Symbolically, it means I am the son of evil."

"God punished you, damned you to live for all eternity."

She could see him. Swallowing the blood of his dead brother, the live blood still screaming out to heaven.

Integral fell silent.

"Even without a soul, God can't kill me. My predecessor taught me what is necessary for eternal life. I've drank the blood of those God loves. His little children. They are a part of me now. All of them. To kill me is to murder the last visages of innocence I raped from them."

Integral said nothing. Her search acquired nothing. Instead, she laid there and cleared her mind of the monster's revelation. Alucard did little but laugh and press his dark figure into her unresponsive body as she lay on the unholy stone carved in Cain's name.

* * *

"After I found out, I knew what I was dealing with."  
"A monster? A murderer? Evil?"  
"A child."  
"A child, master? Certainly you can't be more insulting.."  
"Only a child would let his temper and jealously overwhelm him to the point of murdering his own flesh and blood."

"While I maybe Cain's descendent, I am hardly worthy of his misdeed."

"Radu?"

"I always found it interesting that Cain chose me apart from Radu. I always assumed Cain saw me as his little brother, his little Abel and was repaying for his mistake by giving me eternal life after Radu murdered me. I shortly killed Cain after I became a No Life King. Inherited his powers. You do know that Cain loved his brother."  
"Lies."  
"He did. How couldn't he? God loved him. His mother loved him. His father. All of nature praised him. Even you were struck by his beauty, grace, and love. Nature requires balance. Nature needs love, but it also requires hate in order to attain that love. How can you love without hating something just as equally? If there is a God, then he or she is an idiot."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"If God honestly thought that he could create a paradise free from hell, then he is a greater fool than I thought. Even Paradise needs a hell in order for it to be a paradise."

**Author's Notes: **If you haven't made the connection I was making, then here it is in plain terms:  
Alucard -Cain.  
Tada.  
My theory in equally simple terms:  
Vlad Dracul -Son of Dragon.  
Dragon -A snake with Legs  
Snake with Legs -Satan  
Vlad Dracul and his Brother (A classic story of rivalry between Romania and some other place) Actually the Cain and Abel story with a little more flair, revised by Romanians aware that their ruler was probably Cain given his unnatural origins and tainted bloodline.

I previously suggested that Alucard WAS Cain. After much deliberation, I changed the idea of the story and said that Cain was actually Alucard's 'Father'. That is to say, Cain made Alucard what he is today – A vampire.

In the bible, Cain is described as having many descendents. So to fit this story, Cain didn't need to pro-create in order to have descendents. All he needs to do is spread his tainted blood via turning other people into vampires. Hence, his 'children' and many wives. In this case, they would simply be vampiric brides. Alucard was one of those 'brides'

Cain was marked in three ways by God – 1) His soul was removed, but God couldn't kill him because he carried the blood of his brother. By killing Cain, he would also be killing the last living visage of Abel. Thus, God would be a murderer. 2) His teeth – the obvious, fangs. 3) Eyes are associated with the soul. By tainting his eyes red, there is no soul.

It was far fetched. I had fun writing it.  
Now back to my poem paper.  
Hearts


	7. Year six Age nineteen

**Cwolf2: **I have too many theories for my own good. I just like testing how far I can go uncanon with my fic while still writing an okay story.  
**Sailor Water Dragon:** UPDATED!  
**Owlman114: **It is a very uncanon theory. Very uncanon. But it was fun to piece together. But, if you want to keep with canon, my argument is that Alucard isn't REALLY Cain. But, because he is a vampire, he must be the 'child' of Cain. So, in a way, he inherited Cain's personality, beliefs, etc. Like, an extended version of Cain. Hence, he descended from the line of the Dragon. The dragon being Cain. Ohohoho. It just gets better. ;P  
**Deacon:** I still don't write half as well other people here, and this isn't even as good as my other fics. But it has some potential.  
Thanks!  
**Seph1: **I know. Tell me about it  
**Melrose Stormhaven: **I can't remember what his brother's name is…  
**Thepretender1031: **I hope you like this update  
**Thess: **Bah you and your nitpickings! BAAAHH! I'm not listening! LAALALALALA.

Dear Hellsing Fic Readers,  
I really should be doing my western civilization homework. Thought I'd let you know. Cheers. Ciao. Baibai.  
p.s. Go find Tori Amos' "Siren". There should be an online source to download it. Fabulous song. It really conveys Integral well as a character. Hearts and kisses.

**:year six – age nineteen:**

_never was one for a prissy girl  
coquette call in for an ambulance  
reach high doesn't mean she's holy  
just means she's got a cellular handy  
almost brave almost pregnant  
almost in love "vanilla"  
know know too well  
know the chill know she breaks  
my siren_

_-Siren; Tori Amos_

Pay attention to the paintings. Notice how each tapestry of cotton and twined microscopic threads of different colors are what create the larger picture. A flush of pink over the dotted figure of a girl adds sexual tension in an otherwise formal piece.

"It's a beautiful painting," A silky voice whispered, baring a line of white teeth as calm steps clacked against the shined marble of the gallery.

The person pursed lips, eyes divided between ice and cold twitching as they glanced between figures, focusing on the two distinct elements of Rembrandt's piece: Dark and light.

"You know…" The man begins, pressing a finger into the corner of his lips. "This is perhaps one of my favorite pieces. Rembrandt has a passion for contrasting light with dark. His subjects always were distinctive against dark tanned backgrounds."

The stranger said nothing, figure taut and body frigid as the man continued to ramble.

"…It could be assumed that the figures naturally illuminate like light bulbs. Or it could be assumed that this cleverly placed imagery conveys the subject's obvious difference and opposition to his very environment. Hem hem," The man pressed a scarlet handkerchief to his lips as the loose congestion played the back of his throat. "My question to you is… Did Rembrandt assume that certain people naturally gleaned with this light?"

"No," The person let a word slip from her frozen lips, bored with the man's company. "Some people are very distinct and apart from others. In fact, a few are completely separate from commonness."

The man was startled, the stranger's voice revealing femininity and adrogeny to what he originally assumed as a man. He raised a lithe brow, one eye studying the profile of his company, observing clearly asexual features untouched by makeup or stubble. Features showed little care for vanity, blonde hair pulled back with a rubber band more for necessity rather than fashion. She wore a plain suit, plain shoes, and oozed of plain features. The woman merely enlightened his curiousity.

"Pardon me. I have yet to introduce myself,"Spinning on one heel, the man thrust his right hand forward. "My name is Enrico Maxwell."

The woman refused to move, bored with the present moment. She yawned, placing a gloved hand over her mouth. Like Enrico, she turned on one heel and sauntered towards the next painting.

He stood there, hand still in the air. Never, in all his years, had he been so insulted. Especially by such a young woman. Slowly, his hand returned to the pocket stitched on either side of his trousers. Pride hurt and infuriated with the woman's impolite reply, he decided to pursuit and fix this uncomfortable situation.

"Wait now. I didn't quite catch your name."

The woman continued to keep her back turned, walking up to the next piece. Her head turned to an angle as she examined the art, ignoring the blabbering man behind her.

Enrico's mouth twitched into a frown, hands fisted as he tried to control his anger. Swallowing mixed pride and submission, the man trailed after her, determined to either become a friend, and acquaintance, or heaven forbid an enemy with this person. What he wanted was recognition.

"Rembrandt must be turning in his grave with grief," He began.

"Why?" She enquired with cold elegance.

Enrico's frown split with a smile, "He must be upset, knowing that one of the most distinguished people was born after his time and he was unable to capture her intensity on canvas."

His answer was repaid shortly by silence, then…"Hellsing. Integral Hellsing."

"Ah! Then that explains why the art director would let you enter his building hours after it closed. See, I too am here on the same mission."

Integral crossed her arms, unblinking while drinking in the painting of Da Vinci's 'Last Supper.'

"You must be aware that there is an investigation concerning vampiric history and its traces in the bible, that there is rumor evidence of their ancient existence is actually here in these paintings."

Integral smiled, a sly turn of rose hued lips. "No," She answered curtly. "I am here to celebrate my birthday."

Maxwell blinked, cheeks flushing red as his assumptions proved terribly wrong. He ran one hand through threads of jaw-length hair, silver knots untangled by thin fingers. "Ah. How old?"

"Nineteen."

Integral suddenly turned to face Maxwell, cold eyes lit with something of great possession. Fingers thumbled over the black dots over her trench coat, snapping off buttons with patient rhythm. One foot was placed infront of the other, her walk controlled by pattern and direction. Steady, calculated.

Enrico's brows furrowed with alarm, stepping backwards as he swallowed air.

"You said you are here searching for evidence of vampiric history throughout the bible. Your accent is Latin. Are you Catholic?" Integral's voice was flawlessly monotone, her English accent cutting a dangerous undertone.

"Yes… as you are Protestant…" His eyes flashed with sudden hatred as he spat the word, stepping back too soon and stumbling on a bench plastered to the wall. One hand grabbed the stone edge, steadying himself before his knees bent and he sat down on the cold surface. Maxwell slumped forward, elbows resting on his eyes as he knit his fingers together.

"It disgusts you, doesn't it? Seeing me, a young protestant woman controlling all of Europe, second only to the Queen. Envious? I spit upon you and your Pope, your flawed, sick ways. You sit there conversing, saying so plainly you are investigating evil through the bible. Tell me, Catholic. What is this Euchrist that is so sacred to your faith?"

Maxwell sat there, shocked by the barrage of insults and sick that he was taking this. He lifted those gold bits of El Dorado to reexamine his new enemy, brows lifted and jaw dropped in surprise as she relinquished her shirt and exposed her breasts. The man bit his lip but couldn't look away. The darkness seemed to shift with rage, lights flickering as the madness released.

"The Euchrist… is the body and blood of Christ. Transfiguration. When you take the holy Euchrist into your mouth, it turns into the flesh and blood Jesus sacrificed in the last supper."

"Sick," Integral spat, as she continued to approach, unbuckling her trousers and removing her suspenders from their clasp. "Why do you do that? Why?"

"…Because it promises eternal life in heaven, else we will be damned," Maxwell reluctantly growled, glancing between the tawny flesh of her breasts then back to examine the solid features of her face.

"Tell me, Maxwell. Isn't that the very basis of vampirism? Consuming the host in order to inherit their life?" Integral crossed the floor, her polished shoes clacking against the polished surface of the gallery's floor. She stopped, and began to inch herself closer towards Enrico, invading his personal space as she closed in. One leg arched, the inside of her thigh brushing against the back of one of his hands. "What do you think of me now, Maxwell? What do you think of this subject who escaped Rembrandt's canvas?"

Enrico swallowed, eyes blurred and mind split between his spiritual code of ethics and human instinct. His hands slowly unclasped, the fleshy back of his arm attracted to her leg, fingers twitching with lack of finesse as he experienced temptation.

"What's it like, Maxwell? Being a man raised with men and women dressed like your whore Mary? Do you often scream at night with frustation and pent up sexuality, wondering what life would have been like had you not been sacrificed for God's will? Do you sometimes beg a bastard pretending to be Jesus Christ for forgiveness after touching your genitals in the middle of passionate dreams then stopping yourself before going further? Then cry out for damnation of your soul after experiencing an ill fated erection in the middle of prayer?"

Enrico ground his teeth, gold eyes staring into a blank see of nothing. He then began to snap back a line of insults, staring back into those eyes of solid ice that reflected little but hate for what he was. "What about you, Miss Hellsing? Do you sit there in your little palace with your butler and often think about Daddy dearest? Lay there with your pagan filth, begging for help from a god raised by Satan's creation to help you get through the day let alone the rest of your life? Raised in isolation, forced to stay in isolation, alone for as long as your pagan god deems it. Do you sometimes wake up in the middle of the night screaming the name of your father after your pet vampire sexually molests yo-"

Maxwell's words were cut short as the back of Integral's hand slammed into the flesh of one tender cheek with a distinct SMACK. Growling, the man curtly pressed his hand against Integral's sex, massaging.

She refused to reveal shock from this assault, facing the man with a new layer of loathing as he caressed her intimately.

"How does it feel," Maxwell asked with voice choked in violence and animosity. "Being defiled by a Catholic?"

Integral swallowed, and suddenly pressed further into the touch, one vile hand tickling Maxwell's jawline as she glared down at him. "How does it feel being defiled by a Protestant?"

"Curiously satisfying."

"Ah."

Maxwell's raged fueled his sexuality. He watched her with anticipation as he continued to move his fingers with an unpredictable pattern. Both were uncertain, inexperienced, and features unreflecting of their arousal. Integral stood there, unflinching and glaring down at Maxwell as he continued to massage her inner thigh and flick his thumb against her sex.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked calmly.  
"I don't know," Integral replied. "I don't know."  
"Have you done this before?"  
"..Not with a human."  
"Does it feel different?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"It's warmer."  
"More pleasant?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you ever give your consent before?"  
"Never."  
"You were forced?"  
"In a way."  
"By your pet?"  
"In a way."  
"Is this a test?"  
"Yes."  
"Were they all tests?"  
"Yes."  
Enrico paused, his stomach turning as his head put together the pieces. "Did you know I was coming?"  
"Yes."  
"Is this what you wanted?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Integral became silent as her muscles tightened, biting her tongue as she let the pleasure ride out a little longer, "I have to kill evil. But in order to kill evil, I have to kill my humanity. It is necessary for my duty. I need to overcome the very things that disgust me, I must be little more than what is necessary to kill."  
"Did your pet set you up for this?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he here?"  
"Yes."  
Enrico paused, his fingers pulsing as Integral's muscles spasmed. She swallowed the pleasure, focusing on him, looking through him, past him, into him, away away away. He was chilled by her reflection. It was eerie, the feelings that erupted with her orgasm. Maxwell suddenly desired her, wanted her, hated her, wanted to crush her. The mixed feelings alarmed him. He hardly knew this woman but her impression ripped apart his sanity.

"Have you passed the test?"  
"Yes."

Enrico Maxwell's hand remained there as Integral stepped backward, moving back to retrieve her clothes in silence. Half naked, she moved with grace back towards the picture of Da Vinci's 'Last Supper', standing there and reflecting the masterpiece's use of mute colors weathered by time and decay.

Maxwell only slumped forward as he removed moist gloves from the tender flesh of his hands, combing fingers through his silver hair as his eyes slid oft to the hallway directly to his right. Standing there, composed, was a figure dressed in a red coat and hat, outlined by the moonlight shining through the arched window behind him. He smiled madly, white teeth glittering and red eyes glowing amber. The figure removed himself from the shadows, and Enrico could do little but look back at Integral as she stood there in neutral satisfaction of having defeated her humanity and two men – one who was Catholic and the other who wasn't even human.

* * *

"I wanted it so much, to see you removed from humanity. It was something I wanted ever since I met you. I loathed your living flesh."  
"I didn't do it because you wanted it. I did it because it was necessary. They say humanity is driven by two instincts – Sex and Power. I aim to have neither."  
"No power, Integral? You will never be able to remove yourself from that desire."  
"There is a difference between having power over human beings and having power over what isn't human, Alucard."  
"Does that same difference exist with sexual instinct?"  
"…"

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry if I offended Catholics. But Hellsing is just a fantasy story written by a cooked up Japanese Guy that I decided to write a fanfic about. So nothing should be taken seriously, and nothing should offend anyone. 

Do I think Integral x Enrico is possible? Only as Possible as an Integral x Alucard. See my logic? Integral hates vampires, Integral hates Catholics. So, to be honest, both romances are very uncanon. Me? I like uncanons. As long as they are handled intelligently. And others I just plain dislike out of taste. Some people like AxS, I HATE it. It is sort of like how some people like grape flavored jolly ranchers. I, myself, can't stand the flavor.

I didn't know if Integral knew Enrico previously before their intro in Hellsing manga or the Anime. I didn't really study that aspect. I'm just assuming they did. Hence, the Art Gallery is very symbolic of their relationship.

Oh. Enrico's hair length is different. This just goes to show you how much time has passed since they first met.

I can't think of anything else to say. I hope you liked it.


	8. Year seven Age twenty

**:year seven - age twenty:**

_I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell  
what I felt  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
Saw my reflection in a window I didn't know  
my own face_

_- Streets of Philadelphia; Bruce Springsteen_

The Winchester rifle is famous for its rugged construction and lever-action breech mechanism that allows the rifleman to fire a number of shots before having to reload - Hence the term repeating rifle. The first model was named 'Yellow Boy' after its brass receiver, and is an American favorite. Many English rifleman were reluctant to use them as they were associated with a certain lack of class, but they used them anyway because what class it did not have it made up with capability.

Integral weighed the rifle in one hand, studying the barrels and mechanics. She balanced the piece gingerly with moist palms, aiming at floor and appreciating its handle. Placing the firearm in Walter's arms, she gingerly collected another favorite weapon.

Walther PPK is often confused for the Walther P99, a Hollywood pistol carried by James Bond. Since then, the very mention of Walther is synonymous with Secret Agents. The weapon is a double action type, capable of loading four different calibers of ammunition. It is small, light weight, and easy to conceal. Designed by Germans, the PPK and the PP are the world's first double action autos. Originals are rare, but the type is still copied and in production by firearm companies.

Integral loaded and locked the weapon, concealing it against her flesh. She scanned Walter's collection and picked out one more gun to add to her person. The weight was incredible. The Hellsing Director was forced to handle the firearm with both hands, her biceps flexing she balanced the thick weapon. She studied its heavier handle and custom appearance. "What's this one?" Integral inquired "It doesn't seem to be complete."

"That, Master Hellsing, is a prototype." Walter smiled, collecting the gun back from her and placing it on the table. "Alucard has requested a companion firearm for the Casull at least seven years now. It's taking longer than I expected, but I assume he will be satisfied if he learns to be a bit more patient."

"Ah... Well, then, I suppose I'll just take another Walther PPK in that case," Integral replied coolly.

"Excellent choice," Walter commended, selecting one of his customized Walthers and supplying a strap with extra ammunition. Integral collected the weapon and tied it against her ankle, concealing the ammunition alongside the gun.

"Well, Walter. Your opinion?"

The butler stood back as he drank Integral's appearance. The woman was wearing a simple black tuxedo, the steamed fabric betraying her feminine curves. Her makeup was simple and undetected, hair pulled back out of decency with a band to reveal very androgynous features. Integral looked very much like clean cut, handsome man. The fact she chose cologne over perfume merely added depth to her asexuality.

"I must admit, Master Hellsing," Walter began, uncertain of how to put his words.. "While you do look sharp, are you sure your choice of dress is proper for this occasion?"

"I don't see why not." Integral replied coolly, adjusting her shoulder strap and searching the armory for a proper sheath.

"Well... Won't you be the only one dressed... in that.. err.. manner?"

"Well, I pray not. I hope the knights of the round don't arrive in evening gowns, dear say. Wouldn't that be rotten?"

Walter cleared his throat, pressing a finger to the corner of his lips. "Yes, but. Won't you be the only lady dressed in a tuxedo tonight?"

Integral chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps. We won't know until we arrive, now will we?"

"..I suppose not," The butler sighed in resignation, preferring not to argue his point. His traditional natured contrasted his accepting personality, which won him nothing.

Integral returned brandishing a Dutch designed sheath, the black wood designed in gold and silver trimmings. She tied the threads around her waist, tucking it under the lapels of her silk vest and overcoat. One hand flicked over her family's rapier, gloved hands weighing the blade before slipping the sword into her selected sheath. Integral turned and raised her arms as Walter unfolded her long coat, gingerly slipping her left limb into the arm of the coat. She turned to face him, watching Walter's careful attendance of her appearance.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Integral leaned in too quickly, Walter's fingers caught off guard and snapping the second button down with the wrong hole. Pressing a formal kiss into the corner of his mouth, Integral could feel his dry tissue wasted by time under tender lips. He blushed a deep purple, eyes shifting between the two pools of silver enlarged by a pair of glasses before him.

"Thank you."

"...Your welcome, Master Hellsing."

An infectious smile played over Walter's lips, memories of rapture tugging then. Integral left, her coat trailing after her as she called back to her comrade, "Prepare the helicopter. I will be at the landing in half past."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing."

Departing with those words, Walter returned to his weapons. An overwhelming sense of duty and protection flooded over his mind like endorphins, and he began to select his own choice of firearms should anything go awry.

"How terrible it must be to age, become ill, and die."

The words slipped from the darkness, interlaced with cruelty and mockery. Walter pressed his lips together and continued to work, ignoring the impression forced by the otherworldly presence as he focused on his duty.

Alucard stepped out of darkness, the tongues of liquid black caressing his figure and pulling long threads of hair back. He watched Walter with a predatorial gaze, treasuring an old friend while - at the same breath - damning his existence.

"Remember? This is where you retort. This is where you say that even aging can be enjoyed for what it is," The vampire hummed, his voice suggesting security in an uncomfortable situation.

"Times change. Opinions change. People change."

"A simple answer for a complicated man," Alucard replied gently, treading towards Walter as he observed the pieces and parts of firearms that were yet to be created. "I promised myself that I would break her. I would free her from the reign of human emotion and desire. In some ways, I am successful."

"Successful in dehumanizing her?" Walter inquired, a brow raised as he selected the Berrata 93R and an accompanying shoulder strap.

"Yes."

"Just what would make you think that?"

"Her apathy. Her passion. Her apathetic passion," Alucard smiled at the twisted poetry, glaring at his old friend through disks of gold.

"Ah," Walter replied, his voice hinting at disagreement but too old to dispute with the vampire.

"Still.." Alucard hummed, supporting his chin with a hand. "She has a long way to go before she is... 'completed'. She is, still, just a child. Don't you admire that, Walter? That despite what I've put her through, what they've put her through, what god has put her through... she still is able to retain her sense of... innocence. Ignorance. Love."

"That, Alucard, is what I pray you never take away from her," Walter rasped, slipping twine into his pockets accompanied by titanium rings.

"Ah... I don't know if I want to. Walter, I've grown attached to her."

"I know."

"As have you."

"I know."

"Walter. We are assassins. We are killers. We are breaking our creed as killers."

"I know."

Alucard grew bitter with this thought. He certainly did not want to be ruled by this connection to a human. The vampire was so used to being under the authority of leaders he distantly served and never felt connected to. They were means to an end. It made his servitude almost livable, knowing he was not attached.. But to be stuck in a situation where he not only enjoyed the company he kept but didn't want it to end... it bothered him.

"Walter, you will have to forgive what I am forced to do," The monotone of Alucard's voice maintained that rasped flow, as he raised his eyes to meet an old friend and bury those pools of red into the aged man's eyes.

Walter sighed, shaking his head, "She will never accept the offer. She is a woman of great honor."

"I know." Alucard merely shook his head, sending that unattached, black substance that was his hair into a faint disarray over his features. Hellsing's servant walked towards the shadows, wanting a solitary moment to himself given his unease and discomfort of the situation he has been forced into. Words slip from his lips as he passed Walter, hushed but clear, "I will see you at the palace."

"Indeed."

"I felt strange."

"Why?"

"..At the time, I didn't really think the ceremony was required. All this time, I felt like a knight."

"I recall the Queen's expression when you approached her throne, dressed in a Tuxedo."

"Ah..."

"She didn't know whether to designate you as Sir Hellsing or Lady Hellsing at that point. I remember after several minutes of deliberation, she finally agreed to take the hint and honor you with Sir."

"Yes. I admit. I do chuckle once in a while when I think back on that day."

**Author's Notes:** Damn. I'm just going all over the board. Well, if you are a faithful WxI Then I guess this was the chapter for you. Integral has a tendency to touch many lives. The fact she is a woman has a tendency to add sexual tension in whatever situation she may be in, regardless of how androgynous she may attempt to be. That's simply human nature.


	9. Year eight Age twentyone

**:year eight - age twenty-one:**

_I'm lost in a forest  
All alone  
The girl was never there  
It's always the same  
I'm running towards nothing  
Again and again and again and again  
- A forest; The Cure_

"ALUCARD!"

Integral paced in her office, threads of blonde hair trailing in curious directions. Ever since her official recognition as a Knight of the Round and recent conveyer of the Queen's will, her occupancy of her late father's workplace became more and more frequent. Originally, she hated this place. She loathed looking at it. It brought back sour memories she longed to forget, but duty required her presence in this cavity of a place so it would be there Integral practically lived.

The study was thick with smoke shed recently by cigars. An ashtray had been replaced three times that day, which was irregular for Integral who was not - by any means - a chain smoker. However, certain situations begged to alter some bad habits for a worse turn.

Integral struggled to keep her mind collected as she paced, uncertain of what she was feeling, uncertain of how to feel, uncertain of everything at once. Once every while, her gaze strayed its direct path and looked up at the portrait of Abraham Van Hellsing whose eyes followed her every move. As if he was motioning disapproval for her failure as a leader and control over a pet.

"ALUCARD!"

The name was screamed more empathetically, rattling the crystal as the whole mansion vibrated with her voice.

"Master..?"

"You.. BASTARD"

No sooner were those words spoke than Integral spun around on one heel and swiftly drew herself across the room towards the subject of her attention. One two three four five steps were taken then SLAM. The palm of her hand violently contacted the side of Alucard's face, throwing enough force to dislocate his jaw. A pair of red eyes widened with alarm than refocused in taunt, one gloved hand pressing the bottom of his mouth than twisting with a sickening CRUNCH as he realigned the joints properly.

"What do you think you are doing, undermining my authority?"

"Now now now, master. You strictly told me to eliminate the target and I did. I never undermined anything."

"Like HELL you did, Alucard. You know better than to curse innocent little girls."

"Innocent? Hardly. I gave her a choice at the time. In order to exterminate the creature, I had to shoot right through her. As we both know, you have told me many a time before not to murder innocent civilians. And, as you can tell... I didn't murder anyone. Now did I, Master?"

"Preventing the girl from dying as an innocent civilian by damning her soul is hardly what I call a justified deed, Alucard."

"Now now, Master. You are overreacting."

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING?" Integral slipped her hand into Alucard's coat and punctured the darkness as her fingers swam through the liquid substance and eventually found just what it was she was looking for. Drawing the heavy weapon with both hands, she pressed the Casull's double barrels against Alucard's chest to balance the weight and used both index and middle fingers from both hands in order to pull back the heavy trigger, leaning back to force the great resistance. Realizing her lack of acquired strength was not likely to execute the trigger, she picked up the weapon with both hands again and SLAMMED the silver casing over Alucard's head - fracturing his skull. "THAT, ALUCARD, IS OVERREACTING. I have been on the phone for HOURS with the Queen. She thinks we are UNDERMINING HER. She ASSUMES that I ordered you to begin collecting an army of vampires!"

"I must admit, that's not quite a bad idea," Alucard wheezed, taking back his weapon from Integral as he rubbed the torn dead flesh on the side of his head.

Integral just paused, unable to say anything. What she couldn't say with words, she said with actions. A hand whipped into her coat and picked out the Walther PK, where she appropriately plugged in a round of silver bullets point blank in Alucard's face. The vampire fell backwards in a heap of blackened, decaying blood.

"You IDIOT."

Integral made a b-line for her desk, one arm sweeping the surface and knocking a pile of papers and a half a cup of tea off and onto the floor. She collapsed into the chair, both cradling her head as she collected her temper and patience.

"...If it makes any difference.. I approached the Queen myself just half an hour ago," Alucard half sputtered, a whistle accompanying his words due the hole in his mouth. "Curious. Her reaction wasn't quite as violent as yours, but she never did know how to aim a firearm correctly."

Alucard mused as he picked himself up, half his face torn off and caked with decaying blood. Alucard didn't bother to regenerate dead tissue just yet, as he had yet to master multitasking. So talking and regenerating at the same time was out of the question. "The police girl has a good heart. She will provide strength and integrity in this organization. She does not disobey me. She does whatever it is I ask her. She will be loyal. She has no choice. Where else can she go but here? Integral, if I let her go now, she will not survive."

"I realize that, Alucard. I'm certain you thought of that when you offered to infect her with your disease as well."

"Now, don't be hasty Master... She's a good girl with a good soul."

"A good soul she NO LONGER HAS."

"Oh, come along now Integral.." Alucard smiled, twisted and curious. " If it helps I do not doubt that one day the girl may even be my equal in strengths... Given time. Given experience. No one would expect that such a common little thing could inherit such strengths... It was a good price, her humanity for what I gave her. She might even earn the respect her comrades never gave her. So very lucky she was there at the time she was. Don't you agree?"

Integral repaid his musings with a dose of silence.

"She didn't even have to work for the honor. It was simply... given to her."

"What are you telling me, Alucard? What are you suggesting?"

The vampire shrugged, picking himself up and looking down at the stains of blackened blood that pooled over the antique rug. "What do you think I maybe suggesting, Master..?"

"...Fine. The police girl will join the organization under the specialized unit. I will contact Walter shortly to get her situated into the institution with her own coffin and firearms."

"You are avoiding my question, Master."

Integral's brows furrowed. She picked up the receiver of her phone and began to dial, her mind fluctuating on various tracks of information.

"Master..."

"Walter? I request your assistance up here in my office immediately. Thank you."

Integral looked up and Alucard had left, leaving no traces of his ever being there in the first place. She sighed, one finger rolling over a sore temple as a headache promised to break her absence of thought. Frustrated, exhausted, pissed, and scared, Integral slammed one fist against the oak of her desk as she screamed. "FUCK!"

* * *

"I know why you turned her."  
"It was obvious, wasn't it?"  
"Hardly fair to her."  
"I wanted to show you. I wanted to give you a taste of how easily in reach my blood was, how I would give it to you without resistance if you only asked."  
"There were other reasons you did it."  
"Yes, there were."  
"...You turned her to replace me."  
"I grew too attached to the girl you once were. I missed her."  
"So you chose another girl to corrupt and ruin."  
"To raise."  
"There is a fine line between tenderness and corruption, Alucard. And you fail to see that line."  
"She doesn't believe I do."  
"..."

**Author's Notes: **The ending will make this more clear. You have to get to the conclusion though. Brace yourselves, kiddies. It'll eventually make more sense. This is one of my more humorous chapters, right next to Chapter 4 and Chapter 9


	10. Year nine Age twentytwo

Dear Hellsing Fic Readers,

I hope you like this.

**:year nine - age twenty-two:**

_Sacred  
Holy  
To put it in words  
To write it down  
That is walking on hollowed ground  
But it´s my duty  
I´m a missionary  
- Sacred; Depeche Mode_

Nothing. There was nothing. In the nothingness suddenly came something... a voice... smooth... silky... promising... cruel... familiar. A growl rolled from a dry throat, the sound scratching the surface like sandpaper over gravel. She sunk back into the security her nothingness had to offer, letting it envelope her.

"I can't say that it's a pleasure to see you, Sir Hellsing. But I can say that I'm more pleased now than during our last encounter."

There were short steps then the sound of a collapsing as the stranger settled into a chair. He shifted his weight, the sound of an elastic hair piece ruining the comforting silence. Integral sputtered, forming words with a relaxed mouth and numb tongue, "What do you want, Maxwell?"

"Just here to visit an old friend." Enrico mocked, running fingers through his hair as he pulled back the loose ends into a tight knot.

"I thought the Queen disposed the Vatican's occupa-"

"tsktsktsk." Enrico tutted his tongue. Integral could just envision the man flicking one finger to the left and right so that he could exaggerate his point. It was all ready insulting enough breathing the same air as he was, she didn't need to taint her sight. So, she turned her head away from the man and preferred to keep her eyes closed as he deliberately spoke with a silky voice. "As you are well aware, London is in complete ruin. As also you are well aware, the public is confused and upset now that the world is very aware that evil exists among us, in the flesh. The people demanded order, the Queen could do little but request the Vatican's assistance to clean up this little mess since... well... the Hellsing Organization proved quite incapable of their normal 'garbage clean up' routine."

Integral curled a lip. Were she not hooked up to UVs, IVs, and whatever-Vs, the woman would demand a cigar, a cigarette, a shot of scotch, and a .45 caliber loaded with one bullet to put Enrico out of her presence. Instead, she vied to maintain what little pride and honor she still possessed despite the present fallbacks. "Is that why you came here, to mock me, Swine?"

"Now now. I wouldn't go so far as to insult your dear benefactor, Integral," Enrico's tone was just saturated with smiles and grins.

"Benefactor..?"

"Why, yes. You don't honestly think Hellsing's expenses could cover the costs you wrought on London? You should have seen the people of England. They were begging the Queen to crucify you for your misdeeds."

"MY misdeeds?"

"Well, yes. The Queen had to blame someone for the mess. Do you honestly think she was prepared to tell the Public your little pet Alucard fought against an evil menace that was probably the servant of an even greater enemy? Here, allow me to enlighten your ignorance."

There was a snap of a paper as Enrico flattened out the headlines. Integral could hear him smooth out the edges and flick out a wrist as he put on his spectacles. "Ahem... 'This evening her Majesty and the Prime Minister agreed to protect the people's security given time. At the moment, Integral Hellsing, the director of a confidential institution responsible for accidentally releasing various experiments related to bringing the dead back to life as well as other related anatomical weaponry, is held in detention at the royal hospital. The Queen publicly apologized to loved ones lost during a mission to contain Sir Hellsing's weaponry gone awry and promised justice would be served.' Blah blah blah blah. To paraphrase simply, your country and everything you hold sacred turned around and blamed you for what had happened. The public believes that you are responsible for the ghouls, the freak chips, the entire mess."

Integral felt... betrayed. Words couldn't describe the pull at her stomach. Slowly, her head turned back to Enrico and her eyes opened. Pupils attempted to adjust to the light, but without her glasses, the world was unfocused and strange. She could detect Maxwell's shape and even see the square of the paper he was reading, but the details were left to the imagination.

Maxwell stood up, fingers gingerly sweeping a bag he had brought with him. In the palm of his left hand, he drew out a black case and unclasped it. Delicately, his hands picked out the frames and he placed them on Integral's scowling face, carefully slipping them behind her ears and adjusting the bridge on her nose.

"Wrong prescription," Integral grunted.

"Can you see better?"

"Somewhat."

Maxwell shrugged, "Then it works." Another hand slipped into the bag and drew out a bouquet of lilies. "Since I understand you aren't fond of roses, I assumed the flowers of Our Holy Mother might be more appealing."

Integral was silent as she glared at the man. There were no pet vampires to scare him away. There was no way she could leave her bed and turn her back on him. She was handicapped. She was disabled. He had her completely to his advantage.

"Do you sometimes reflect back on your younger years?" Enrico asked, a brow raised with lifted curiosity.

"...No."

"I do," Taking the conversation into his direction, Maxwell placed the flowers at the foot of the hospital bed and sat down at the edge, causing Integral to grimace as her weight shifted and fresh bruises rubbed into aching muscles. "I think back constantly. I remember when I was a young altar boy at the feet of the arch bishop, speaking perfect Latin and reciting challenging prayers before particular saints. I remember when I met Anderson, oh what a lovely man he was! He used to not be so passionate about Christ, oh heaven knows. He was in a mental institution for who knows how long due to his schizophrenia and psychological problems, but God sees the best in all his children, no matter how flawed they maybe. Why, if I recall correctly, he ripped off the jaw of one of his docto-"

"Is there a point to this visit, or do I have to lay here listening to you gloat about your life story which is - if I maybe blunt - terrifically uninteresting," Integral groaned.

Maxwell's lower jaw twitched, arms crossing over his chest with the heel of one foot tapping against the floor. "Did I make myself clear when I said that the Catholics are responsible for your well being now?"

"I fail to understand."

"While you maybe filthy rich, even your finances can't cover the costs of London's damage, let alone your own health's recovery."

"And the fact the Pope stole money from the people in order to grant me an everlasting supply of blood transfusions gives you the right to ramble on about your pathetic life history? I apologize for being forward, Maxwell, but I doubt the pope sent you to mock me and have you recite your boring memoir," Integral spat. "Get on with business or leave me alone."

Maxwell's lips tightened as his jaw twitched shut. He took a few moments to collect himself after Integral's insult, gathering portions of his patience and ignoring a growing temptation to shake the woman stupid. "Maiale..." He muttered under his breath.

"Asino," Integral retorted.

"Oh, how childish!" Maxwell threw down the newspaper. "I didn't come here to be insulted by a Pagan who can't even pronounce Asino correctly in proper Italiano."

"Then why are you here?" Integral stressed, rolling her eyes at Maxwell's hypocrisy.

Enrico dipped his hand back into the bag and returned it with a stack of papers and a pen between his fingers. He snapped the pile neatly into a board, extending it towards Integral. "There is a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Yes," Maxwell's features seemed disgusted as he spoke. "I am under orders to give you these papers. Such things cannot be discussed presently, there are spies in the shadows."

Integral removed her glasses, peering at the papers and their fuzzy text. "...This is in Latin."

"I trust you understand the language."

"Indeed." Integral flipped through the pages as she skimmed the documents. Suddenly, an aura of shock arrested her face.

"Interesting. That's just about what my expression was when I read the contract as well," Enrico hummed as he lifted himself off the bed and straightened out his clothes.

"I don't understand..."

"I don't see why not. The writing is perfectly legible."

"But doesn't this go against everythi-"

"Sshhh." Maxwell crossed his lips with one finger, hissing the sound with his tongue. "This is to be kept confidential and only mentioned to the parties involved. Accept your fate and sign those papers."

"What if I refuse?" Integral growled.

"It is the Queen's orders that you sign. I apologize for sealing your fate, Ms. Hellsing, but I don't believe you have a choice in the matter."

She became quiet, and then a sigh escaped dry lips. "Where do I sign, Enrico?"

* * *

"I could have ripped out his tongue. Swallowed his entrails.. And I would have, if you only said the word."  
"I couldn't. The Queen specifically sent him to carry out the message"  
"I'll never understand your commitment for your country. Your sense of loyalty sickens me. Even when everything you value turns its back on you, you still stand by it."  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"I committed the highest treason, Master."  
"Which is?"  
"I turned my back on God."

**Author's Notes**: Short and Sweet. I like the song "Sacred" by Depeche Mode. Fabulous song. A friend of mine wants to illustrate this story. We are thinking of collaborating and putting it into a site. I'd love to see a picture of Integral and Enrico from chapter 6. Their relationship intrigues me, even if it is hardly romantic.

I am more of a serious story lover. That's why my stories are primarily based on Anime events as oppose to Manga events. The Manga is very whimsical and sheds light on quite a bit of humor, while the Anime is definitely darker. As such, the Anime naturally appealed to me more. It's a matter of taste, but I do give reference to the Manga whenever I can.

I've decided that any chapter that mentions Enrico Maxwell is going to be AWESOME. It seems to be that way. Now, while I find it highly unlikely that Integral and Enrico would ever hop on eachother like horny bunnies, their interactions are so much fun to write. Far more fun than Alucard and Integral's conversations which... are always kind of dry.

Anyways, more revealed later.


	11. Year ten Age twentythree

**:year ten - age twenty-three:**

_I am lost again  
With everything gone  
And more alone  
Than I have ever been  
I expect you to understand  
To feel it too  
But I know that even if you will  
You cannot ever help me  
Nor can I  
Ever help you  
- Fear of Ghosts; The Cure_

"It is your choice."

The words buzzed in the back of her head like a distant gnat. The Hellsing leader stared at that gloved hand offering her eternal life and forever after that.. A curious smile split her lips as many things interrupted her line of thinking. She clutched her cigar between her middle and ring finger, tasting the tobacco as it coated her tongue and invaded her lungs with poisonous spices.

Alucard watched her with a sudden appreciation. He had planned this for ten years, waiting and predicting her moves.. and now he had her at check mate. It seemed appropriate that he would turn her in the prison tower. Symbolic, he romantically envisioned releasing Rapunzel from the prison of her living flesh. His face distorted with madness and anticipation, hand twitching as the wine dribbled from the ivory tainted silk of his glove's material.

Integral just sat there, pressing the side of her head against the cool stone of the tower as she counted the seconds. Her eyes followed the clouds outside, as they drifted without pause into the azure sky.

"Master...?"

"Why don't you read my mind?" Integral repeated from before, her voice suggesting that such a request was beneath her notice.

Alucard's smile merely widened, his hand twitching as it stayed there. "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you claim my blood, I want to hear from your lips an affirmation of the greatness you will be. I want to hear you deny your desire, I want to hear you reluctantly whisper disapproval as you sign your own fate. I want to hear it, Master."

"..What if I choose silence?"

"There is no median decision, Master. If you choose silence, you choose to deny my offer. You condemn yourself. You will die."

Integral reflected back to Alucard, intensely weighing her decisions. "How long have you planned this?"

"Years."

She laughed, the turn in her voice ringing in despair. "You win both ways, right? If the Queen sentences me to death, you are free to do as you will. If I mix blood with you, you are still free."

"As you will be."

"I will lose my honor, my integrity, and all that I value, Alucard."

"You will lose your humanity."

"I lost that a long time ago."

"No. You are still human. I am offering you the means to remove yourself of your fleshy prison, Master. This is your choice."

"My choice comes with consequences..."

"As all choices do."

Silence retorted Alucard's reply, Integral looking away and gazing back into the azure pool of clouds from her place near the window. God forbid Alucard move, he was too patient a man to be affected by his master's bull headed stubbornness. But even he knew that time was precious and it was running out quickly. Her pet's eyes suddenly widened, the pools of intense red flashing into pinpoints as he bared his fangs and roared. "Quick, Master! They are coming! They are approaching! You must choose quickly, you must take it now, it is your last chance."

She nodded curtly, and said nothing. Taking the cigar with a bound hand, toxic fumes exhaled from the cavity of her chest and drifted in chaotic swirls above her head. Alucard's features were nothing short of rushed, breathing unnaturally in great heaves, taut with anticipation.

BAM BAM BAM

With that selective warning, the sound of a key manipulating the gears of the lock disruptive the peace, a brass knob twisted and revealing two security guards dressed in royal drab. Alucard submerged backwards into the shadows, his mind racing with thoughts he never assumed would rapture his head, watching the proceedings from behind the curtain of darkness. One of the knaves was shorter than the other, red of mustache but darker of hair. He spoke slowly, deliberately, his accent hinting cockney despite his formal job description.

"Sir Integral Hellsing, your court hearing will proceed in half till. Haste in making preparations, her Majesty has specially selected a magistrate to carry out your sentence in her absence."

Integral was quiet as she tasted those words.. "What of Walter?"

"Mr. Ddollneazz will be witness. However Sir Alucard and Seras have been asked to not be present at the court for security reasons."

"Indeed. Gentlemen, I am ready."

The men looked at one another in a bit of alarm, the shorter one shrugged then proceeded to tread over to the young woman followed by his companion.

_Master... There is still time. Still time now, if you wish to turn. Master... it is your choice._

Integral smiled as her mind echoed with Alucard's tempting words, standing with a guard on either side of her. She then proceeded to walk towards the door, her husky voice scarred by cigars replying back into the darkness. "I know. And I choose to live."

The royal court was nothing short of awe inspiring. Silk curtains hinted privacy and elegance in the massive hall. Aisles upon aisles of fine oak glossed sinew were filled with witnesses and victims to the hearings, each person talking, each person hurting emotionally, some people with missing appendages and few still who were orphaned. The people were victimized and betrayed by the woman they trusted to protect them, each witnessing a thing that should not have even been present. One person mumbled of a brother crushed by a building that toppled due to the Helicopter's collision, another whispered of a father who became a ghoul. The conversation was heated and angry, the room's temperature raised with the occupants' thirst for revenge.

Integral stood before the judge, wrists cuffed in silk to symbolically suggest her lack of freedom. The magistrate glanced through official papers and ignored the stack of complaints placed by the citizens of London for the atrocities committed only a year before.

"Miss Integral Hellsing. As you are aware, the Queen is occupied elsewhere on other official matters and as such I was asked to fill her place as judge of this trial. However, my power as judge as been withdrawn. What I am is not a judge. Instead, it has been requested that I be the Queen's voice.. These papers in my hands are her words, not mine. So whatever action that will proceed from this court of law will be an action decided by her Royal Majesty."

The crowd hushed in silence. There was an eerie ring of living, breathing bodies that vibrated behind Integral. She seemed bored. Semi-interested. As if, she all ready expected what words were to be spoken by the magistrate in the present court.

"Ahem... Her Majesty requests a disbandment of The Hellsing Organization until future notice. And, she adds, that the public will be notified when The Hellsing Organization should.. if it ever will... return in full operation."

Integral said nothing. She protected her feelings behind a plain facade, unreflective of what she was thinking.

"...Her Majesty also withdraws the honor of Knighthood from your title, and removes you from all official positions you previously laid claim on."

Silence. Utter silence.

"... To conclude this hearing, Her Majesty requests you be pardoned and removed from arrest. Court dismissed." CLANK.

The crowd reared with uproar, a wave of confusion swimming and interweaving over the people who felt uncompensated for the misdeeds and atrocities committed against them. Integral accompanied by three other officers and her loyal knave - Walter - squeezed through the heated crowd. The writhing sea of bodies threatened to crush the woman under their weight, and were it not for the protection of those officers and her servant, she might as well have been.

* * *

"Do you remember?" 

"Do you remember?"

"Integra... Don't you remember...?"

**Author's Notes:** Dumdedum... The end of reflections. It was a short chapter, but the idea was overdone. I wrote this out of necessity rather than desire, so I wanted to get it over with as soon as I possibly could. The conclusion is better, I promise.


	12. Conclusion

It's done. I can't believe it. I finished it. It took so long to get done. But I was inspired. Amazingly inspired, and I knew exactly how I wanted it to be done. So I had to get it down before I lost it all.

I hope you loved this story as much as I did.

Hearts and Kisses.

- Me

**:present - conclusion:**

_Destiny who cares  
as it turns around  
and I know that it descends  
with a smile  
It's just another day  
the shame is gone  
it's hard to believe  
that I've let it go away  
- Swamped; Lacuna Coil_

"Admit you remember.." Alucard hissed, studying Integral's features with fevered intent.

"I do..." An odd smile lifted her lips, a finger kissing the corner of her mouth as she gazed off to the corner of her eyes. "I suppose you expect me to thank you for raising me. Raping me. Ruining me. Turning me into what I am now."

The monster's mouth twisted with satisfaction, a fang lazily overlapping one pale lip as loops of red traced the strong features of her face. "No. It is too late for thank you cards and candy. I miss her, you realize. That little girl who used to waste my time asking pathetic question after pathetic question."

She scoffed, a blast of warm air interlaced with the scent of tobacco and tea sending threads of Alucard's black hair into a faint disarray. "You are the one who took her away."

Smiling in mock anticipation, Alucard leaned his upper body weight further into her desk chair - pushing it teetering on its back two legs as he supported her weight with both hands clutching the feather arms. His smile without opening his mouth, the gesture unnatural yet eerily human. Monstrous features distorted into something more human, dipping those pinpoints of red into Integral's eyes. Searching for something he lost a long time ago.

"No...She's still in there. Somewhere."

"Alucard..."

"Shhh. Don't let me lose her now," He hushed, black bangs spilling over the side of his face.

She could hear the back of his throat growl, Integral swallowed hard and lost herself temporarily.

BAMBAMBAM

"Uhm.. Sir Hellsing?"

Integral spun around, the sudden interruption catching her by surprise. One hand swept her desk with alarm, knocking over an empty tea cup and shattering the pieces across the floor. She looked up as Alucard melted into the background shadows, eyes searching nothing then pausing at the door. The woman cleared her throat and leaned back into the chair. Deep breathe... oxygen.. breath.. "Yes, Walter.. the door is open."

A brass knob turned counterclockwise, testing its creek before an oak door glossed maple opened, revealing the older gentlemen with several papers on a tray delicately balancing on his left hand. Smiling politely, the butler bowed languidly then strolled towards her desk, offering the tray to her.

"It would please me to inform you that the doctor has just called."

Integral raised a lithe brow in curiosity, "And?"

"The surrogate mother gave birth to five children, however four died."

"The remaining infant's condition?"

"Alive and well, breathing by itself."

"What is its sex?"

"It is female."

"Good. I would have hated to adopt out another boy," Integral massaged her temples as a smile split her lips. "I suppose we will have to inform the father another successful birth. That makes... Four. Hmm. How are the other three doing?"

"Thomas is currently living in America, we have eliminated all birthing papers traced back to you. James, unfortunately, died. He was six months. Enrico currently possesses the first child, as was the agreement."

"How is Judas doing?"

"His first birthday was just last week. I apologize for changing the topic, Sir Hellsing, but the doctor requires you fill out this information before he is able to turn the child over to the Hellsing organization."

Integral grinned as she searched Walter's features, taking from his tray the stack of official papers. "Well, Walter. What shall we name her? I was thinking Elizabeth, but I assumed Enrico might be upset knowing his daughter is named after a Queen responsible for the massacre of his people. What about Mina?"

Walter's features fell, "I doubt Alucard would be pleased at that suggestion..."

"Oh. I doubt Alucard will be pleased at all once he catches wind of this project," Integral grinned, eyes sliding back towards the shadows as she mocked her pet. "Perhaps Elizabeth isn't quite such a bad name after all... Enrico did choose Judas after all. What a terrible thing to name a child. I pray he doesn't follow in the footsteps of his namesake."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," The butler bowed, then raised a brow as he studied scattered pieces of a broken teacup across the floor in front of Integral's desk. "May I offer you more tea?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll call should I need you," Integral muttered, as she lit a cigar to celebrate the moment. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," Walter bowed again, then turned on a heel as he walked towards the door, past the door, shut the door behind him, and left.

Integral's smile dissolved as she signed paper after paper, drafting the information with her pen while chewing on the end of her cigar as the toxic fumes filled her lungs.

The darkness just laughed. Surprised, alarmed, caught off guard, confused, hurt, upset, ruined. What more could he do but laugh? From loss? Reaping eternity of servitude under the daughters of Hellsing? Just when he thought he cornered the woman... "Oh, Integral... That was good. When?"

"Alucard, I thought that was a little obvious," Integral smiled as she continued to sign document after legal document. "Walter did say our oldest child was a year old."

"..You bred with that Catholic swine.."

"Of course. It was only necessary."

"I fail to understand why."

"He and I were both ordered by the Vatican and the Queen."

"What order? When? Enlighten my lack of knowledge."

Integral rolled her eyes, this was exactly the response she expected out of Alucard. "Hellsing required a heir."

"That much I understand," Alucard hissed, cocking his head. "...But why the Catholic swine..?" The words only added insult to injury, retching his undead heart and killing his pride. Imagine, he must serve under a generation of Hellsing tainted by that bastard's sperm. The very thought made him want to wretch.

"The Vatican ordered it. The Pope wanted to mend ties with England, and create an alliance with Protestants against the then unrecognized Millennium group," Integral crushed her cigar out of habit, relighting a new one as her story flowed without pause. "Unfortunately, we can't just have the Pope go off and honeymoon with the Queen to show favorable ties, it breaks many creeds and adds frustration. So the Pope and the Queen negotiated and wrote a contract that obligated their two greatest agents to bare proof of the alliance."

"...What were the contract's obligations..?" The terms seemed obvious, but the end result still confused Alucard. While it may have been easy to read Integral's mind and take information from her by force (and mind you, he was angry enough to do just that), he wanted to hear his master speak for herself.

"The contract required Enrico and I to have a child that would be heir to Hellsing. At the time, the Catholics argued the contract's terms were one-sided so we extended the agreement. The Hellsing Organization would be inherited by a girl Catholic and Anglican by birth. The updated contract also required that another child of the same blood and crossed religion would also attain pope ship in the future," Integral paused as she tasted those words, pressing a tongue into the corner of lip as she measured the weight of what she was saying, "Quite a complicated, genius agreement if you ask. It made many radical groups in both churches exceedingly angry, but we are under pressure and sacrifices have to be met. I do not doubt Judas will probably be assassinated before he manages to rank in the Papacy. But... That is a war we will fight after the Millennium is ruined."

"..When was this?" Her pet interrupted, trying to piece together the missing parts of the puzzle.

"You heard Walter, Judas did just turn one."

"Yes... but when did you agree to this..?"

Integral hummed, chewing the tip of her pen as she calculated the time spent from then and that time before. "..Enrico was the one who sent me the message. I believe it was the week after you impaled Incognito."

"When did they take your eggs?" Alucard was becoming impatient with his master, a trait he never expressed before the young woman.

"My ovaries were extracted when you were consorting with Anderson... I think," Integral said, just as equally impatient but relishing her momentary victory that she has been savoring for two years. "I don't quite remember the specific time, I was under heavy painkillers."

There was a falling quiet between the Master and Servant. Integral didn't appear to make any motion to disturb the silence, her pen scratching on the surface of the paper as she signed document after document. Sometimes she took the time to read over specific papers, a curious smile playing over her lips as the words leaked into her mind. Most of the time she ignored the printing and went on signing. Alucard was the first to speak, agitated beyond words, "Well, go on."

"With what?"

"Informing me of what I initially should've known," Alucard impatiently snapped.

Integral rolled her eyes and slapped her pen onto the desk, "For heaven's sakes, Alucard. I have quite a bit to do and I do not have time to carry out theatrics at the mome-"

"I have a right to know, Integral."

At those words, the Hellsing director paused. Defeated, she continued reiterating her memories, "After my eggs were removed, several tests were carried out to clone the cells. Multiple embryos were created under the guidance of lab scientists, and we had selected a handful of surrogate mothers to carry the child. Two had miscarriages, one died of complications and was the carrier of Judas, James, and Thomas. As you heard, James recently died of ill health - probably a hemorrhage to the brain , Thomas lives in America, and Judas is under the care of Iscariot division XIII." Integral grinned through her cigar as she continued, "I remember when the Queen discreetly sent me a message that informed me she assumed Enrico would never accept Judas. Quite the opposite, actually. Enrico was the first to hold the child. He is still quite smug with himself, claiming he saved England single handedly from eternal damnation. He often sends pictures of the child dressed as a catholic priest in order to irritate me. I should show you those pictures. I'm sure they will piss you off as well."

Alucard just smiled madly, trying to maintain mixed emotions. "So why produce more children than what the contract required?"

"Hellsing required a female child, not a male. So the other two were adopted out since they complicated the contract between the Pope and the Queen. Another surrogate mother was acquired and, as you just heard, there has been a success. I am the proud mother of Elizabeth Hellsing." The moment those words came out of Integral's mouth, there was confusion. Integral honestly didn't know how to feel about the situation. Whether she should be excited as is required of her maternal instinct, or satisfied out of duty. Honestly, there was no emotional attachment. "I really should do something to celebrate. Maybe organize arrangements to find a wet nurse and nanny, heaven forbid if I actually find time to raise the girl. Oh now, don't give me that look, Alucard. When she turns fourteen, we will begin to train you to drink her blood. I know how impatient you are for fresh virgin blood."

"More... Give me more details..."

Integral rolled her eyes, "Oh for heaven's sake, Alucard. What more do you want to know? Do you want to hear how pissed off Enrico was after catching wind that his children were going to be, and I directly quote the man, 'Born of a Pagan Sow'? Perhaps you'd rather I go into detail of Judas' curious dual baptism into both churches in order to please the contracting parties." Integral laughed as a flood of memories she intentionally blocked away from Alucard were allowed to come back to her. "It was held in secrecy to prevent the Millennium group from catching wind of our agreements, but the Catholics outright attempted to completely outdo our baptismal service in terms of extravaganza and celebration. Enrico absolutely required the Pope to baptize the boy, and several high officials of the holy Anglican Church attempted to contact the encyclopedia in order to document THEIR baptism. Thank god her Majesty had sense enough to stop all the ruckus and carry out a half decent, very private baptism - both Catholic and Protestant." Integral choked back her laugher. "I wish I was there, but as you are aware, the Queen kept me imprisoned in the tower."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "Was your lock-up also a political ruse?"

"Of course," Integral blinked, quite alarmed with Alucard's question. "It was to protect me and to protect the contract between Vatican and England as well as ensure Judas' security. He was born on that day, you realize. That's why they released me from the tower. England required a scapegoat. I was that scapegoat. After Incognito ruined London, the people were agitated and something had to be done to satiate them and distract the Millennium from our alliance with the Vatican. If word came out that the two rival churches had created a firm tie through blood, our plans may have been ruined. It was necessary that the Queen fake my arrest, pardon, and disbandment of the Hellsing organization."

"Hellsing isn't disbanded.."

"Hardly. The Holy Knights are currently under review for replacement, and we are training troops on the grounds of Buckingham palace as we speak."

Alucard lowered his head, threads of black spilling over alabaster features. "And all this time... All that time when I was offering you my blood in that cell... all that while this bastard child was being baptized before the Pope and the Queen.."

"Precisely. My capture was a successful diversion."

"Clever girl..." The vampire just stood there in disbelief, pride smashed and upset. Finally, mustering a humility he thought he was incapable of, Alucard's voice twisted, "Why was I not informed?"

Integral was quiet, rubbing one hand over her bicep while rotating an aching wrist. "Alucard. I respect your disposition, who you are, and what you are to my family. But there are certain affairs that are above your notice. Matters that do not require your knowing of."

"...Did the Queen ask this information not be shared with me? Does the Queen still not trust me after all these years of service?"

"The contract required confidence from the parties involved. You were not involved, Alucard."

"My SERVITUDE is involved, Integral," The vampire spat. "Am I nothing to you but a means to an end?"

"What you are to me does not hold weight against my responsibilities. To this organization and to this country, your life and service is, indeed, expendable."

Alucard became quiet under the weight of this revelation, closing amber eyes as he drank in the weight of her words. "In the end, we are both pawns bidding after the Queen..." Alucard's mouth opened... then closed. What could he say? The vampire raised languidly then drew himself away from Integral, inhaling the mixed scents of old books and tobacco as he approached an open window. Placing both hands gingerly on the frame, he sighed, the sound unfamiliar and rasped. "Now I know how you felt when I brought back Seras."

Integral continued to sign papers, the scratch of her pen disrupting the silence with every stroke. She then put her pen down on the desk and pulled her body up, one thumb snapping the elastic of her suspenders and sliding it off one shoulder as her skin ached under the strain. One hand snubbed her cigar into an over heaped ashtray while the other crushed the nape between her neck and arm as she tried to relax tense muscles. Integral moved towards the window, crossing her arms as she relaxed in her own space, sharing the night with her servant. "It is only fair, Alucard. If you create a generation, I should create a generation. Don't let this escalate into a war. Don't start finding younger, virgin police girls and discard their mortality for your war against Hellsing. Don't force me to call upon the forces of doctors to continue creating a line of female soldiers mixed with Hellsing and Catholic blood. You know how I'd hate to continue this artificial procreation with Enrico," Integral chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood with her dark humor.

Alucard could do little but shake his head, the impression amazing. "Elizabeth... is a child born of two virgins. Her blood will be... strong."

"I know," Integral frowned, tapping her foot. "I assume her control over your instincts will surpass what I am currently capable of."

"..How many more embryos do the scientists possess?" Alucard inquired, turning to Integral as he estimated his enemy and friend.

Integral frowned, curtly replying, "How many girls have you intended to make your bride, Alucard?"

"Many." He answered calmly. "Many. I still have intentions." He turned his head then, wisps of black hair framing his alabaster face as he searched Integral's eyes. "You were one of them. Still are one of them."

The Hellsing director could only smile and press a finger in the corner of her lips. "I suppose our war will never end, in that case."

Alucard smiled, shifting his weight closer to Integral as he watched her from the corner of his eye. "I pray it never does."

"I doubt it will." Integral responded thoughtfully. "I doubt it ever will."

_- fin_

**Author's Notes: **

If you got confused, events in order:  
Chapter 9: Enrico gives Integral a copy of the contract written between the pope and the queen, hence why she is so surprised at the contract's terms. I tried to make it look like Integral was being forced to sign over the Hellsing Institution to England's authority or, heave forbid, the Vatican's authority. I really hope I fooled you there.  
Chapter 10: Integral was informed secretly that her sentence was going to be carried out when the contract's terms were finally meeted AKA A child was finally born. So while Alucard tempted her with his blood, she was all ready assured of her own security and had no reason to accept his offer. So she did little but smile and wait for the Queen's 'message' of the safe birth, and ready herself for the staged trial.

I've wanted to write this chapter for two years now. Sounds weird, doesn't it? Well, don't be too weirded out. I have anticipated and wanted to post this thing for the longest time. I always planned that Integral would give birth and Enrico would be the father in the most logical, canon way I could.

I've wanted to do it ever since I wrote a chapter about Integral and Alucard having that argument about her virginity and how tied Alucard is to her virgin blood. I remember a reader who wrote a review that said "Ohohoho. Too bad Alucard doesn't know about current birth technology, eh?" And it snapped. I said to myself 'OH! OF COURSE! THAT IS SO PERFECT!'

Then I remember reading back on 'Fics from Hell' where the webmistress ranted about how Integral COULDN'T have a child, and if she ever did, she would probably take other birthing options. Like a surrogate mother, etc.

And I said to myself, That is Genius idea.

Field of Innocence has been inspired by many fanfic, many people, and many ideas. Some of which were mine, most of which were everyone else's.

I would like to thank the following:  
Readers, for making this a joy  
Reviewers, for criticizing and helping me become a better writer  
My iPod, for the delectable tunes  
People at the hellsing community livejournal site who have dealt with my shameless self promotion plug  
All of you, really.

If you've read this, I encourage you to review. Just say 'Yeah. I read this.' or 'This was really awful', etc. I love to know who my readers are. It gives the fanfiction a certain face.

Since these are the author notes and I've spent too much time finishing and refining this story, then I can pretty much write whatever I want here. So I'll write what I think is the most important thing about this entire fic: It's Soundtrack. So here's the soundtrack and notes concerning why I chose particular songs for each chapter. I really encourage you to find those songs and listen to whem while reading this fic. It really helps illustrate the story better.

**The Soundtrack  
prologue: Field of Innocence by Evanescence** - Self Explanatory. The song talks about reflecting the past, Integra centered  
**chap1: Shine by Mr. Big **- Alucard centered, reflects his attitude towards young Integral.(Eventually, Integral the Child would be replaced by Seras and that song would then reflect Alucard's relationship with Seras)  
**chap2: Burn by The Cure** - Alucard's obsession over Integral  
**chap3: Mute by Moonspell **- Very much a hate/love relationship song. Spoken more from Alucard's point of view  
**chap4: Blue by A Perfect Circle **- Integral doesn't realize the directions she's taking are wrong, to me the song is about potential mistakes and how Alucard sadistically enjoys watching her make those mistakes.  
**chap5: Agnus Dei by Rufus Wainwright** - Related more to the origins of vampirism, and begging god for help from the suffering wrought by the father of vampires in which I suggest is Cain.  
**chap6: Siren by Tori Amos** - One person's obsession(be it hate or love) over a very abnormal girl. In this case, it's Enrico Maxwell's  
**chap7: Streets of Philadelphia by Bruce Springsteen **- This song speaks for Walter who, at this time, can't honestly recognize himself as the person he used to be.  
**chap8: A Forest by The Cure - **While Seras never directly enters the chapter, her presence is still very important in an indirect way. The song defines her relationship with Alucard where she's lost and a toy for his own means.  
**chap9: Sacred by Depeche Mode - **The terms between Integral and Enrico change, as their duties require them to. The song reflects their commitments as 'missionaries' of their faiths and countries.  
**chap10: Fear of Ghosts by The Cure **- The lyrics are pretty self explanatory. Alucard Integral's master/servant relationship  
**conclusion: Swamped by Lacuna Coil - **Integral rised above Alucard's expectations, taking destiny into her own hands.

Thus, we close a curtain on what has been my favorite writing piece in a very long time.

amen.


End file.
